


Dark Revelations

by SuperSentai199



Series: Coco (Horror series) [6]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Blood, Crazy, Death, F/M, Gore, Horror, Insanity, M/M, Other, Revenge, this story was inspired by Halloween and other Horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSentai199/pseuds/SuperSentai199
Summary: Book 6Nearly a year has passed since the murders in Arlee grove,Sam along with his sister and their friends are still  traumatized from what happened a year ago,to make it worse,John is back,and everyone from town are at a Halloween festival which is being held at the school,Sam and his friends must race to the school to warn everyone,before John catches them,and a dark secret,the Matthews' family has been hiding all these years is revealed.WARNING!This story contains strong language, mature themes and violence.(this story was inspired by Halloween and other Horror movies)I don't own any of the characters from Coco, i only own John and some Ocs.Coco belongs to Pixar and Disney.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the images.

Cast

[John Rivera](https://em.wattpad.com/f0652774075744eed49787e4991d5b38ff94df68/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4d5a742d365439464e4d4e6874773d3d2d3730343438303637302e313538623065663632323931346362633639353236323334303539392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Sam Matthews](https://em.wattpad.com/4b61cac9b7ca0bdecaef8af3726c6928c2855703/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f5a357557454979464a76725f77513d3d2d3730343438303637302e313538623066313536393064393830653732313335333239363939372e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Emily Matthews](https://em.wattpad.com/432aa5155476378886714c31e30acf2d6070d70a/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4964776f465241397062535937673d3d2d3730343438303637302e313538623066326166636337363533303436343531343233303639322e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Steve Matthews](https://em.wattpad.com/6a3ec4981098c9e4181b82faab8bdd33ccab1089/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f356335334b796573456c2d6e31773d3d2d3730343438303637302e313538623066373761313533326565643830313337363930373630352e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Chris Matthews](https://em.wattpad.com/779b414d10355298557b788432f168e684713f65/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f5a53434764706a6f71676c3235413d3d2d3730343438303637302e313538623130313133353439633562303538383335333037333830302e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Frank Matthews](https://em.wattpad.com/017065c136ad3cd46f171e514906c7dcb0345cfd/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6f4545767454376c5a6e724776673d3d2d3730343438303637302e3135386231316537643738666534663932383733393939323230332e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Elise Matthews](https://em.wattpad.com/d545004f75f972d914b6bb301229ffd3d6a2e116/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7275337830545251475443495a513d3d2d3730343438303637302e313538623132303534326632343131353730303830373333343139312e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=12)

[Julie Swanson](https://em.wattpad.com/6fbc5eec7edf22a5d2bd5ce8dcd2128d053e9ef9/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f583175563644554f6b31325262513d3d2d3730343438303637302e313538623132613339356333643438303533363738333535343930392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=12)

[Riley Parker](https://em.wattpad.com/87298c7a8a0f9da86a72916399f9ccb5ad23d0f9/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f434d417465646c723050505557773d3d2d3730343438303637302e313538623132666238643635653061363538303433333732363730392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=12)

[Noah Parker](https://em.wattpad.com/41a56ce46afad6c27063c32c8e6d6924ac0deac5/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6d426755315552536457586c71673d3d2d3730343438303637302e313538623133336365356434326661303939363134353233353836332e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=12)

[Tyler (Emily's boyfriend)](https://em.wattpad.com/00f98bb6ec9bde3bf71ab420c55f096ae460b529/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f544a7059636944763454513733773d3d2d3730383232333531362e313538643335393230303039313533373734353635383635303734332e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Zach Walker](https://em.wattpad.com/c446f68eaf98c6e15190ee37cea1de5b4fbabbb7/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7a31364b444a61452d5a4d7736513d3d2d3730343438303637302e313538623133376430343262336130633830383332323732333633392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=12)

[Staci Walker](https://em.wattpad.com/790da20ea56d7c7f87dc3dddb5cd34372568ce74/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4d54364b6559352d695244476a513d3d2d3730343438303637302e313538623133613530663331396638663531393531323832363934372e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=12)

[Hayley Walker](https://em.wattpad.com/f93b087247ac8e784e41a361f9165f872152aafa/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f2d4439447347696c31544f4f5a673d3d2d3730343438303637302e313538623133663738643762383830353135333730303330333933392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=12)

[Sally Collins ](https://em.wattpad.com/371cb1eaed82838991959f1cea0c594f88c77c9c/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f39734b57466f34305a6a4b3951773d3d2d3730343438303637302e3135386231343433656437393662633531313838393937333732392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Alicia Collins](https://em.wattpad.com/0726c4346cf1bb7f8b29f7de63a2f3a3db072662/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f376f676b5a4244356f5f616352513d3d2d3730343438303637302e313538623134393030323836666637653135343236373133353439312e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=12) (The ends of her hair are Dark Blue instead of Puprle)

[Max Collins](https://em.wattpad.com/71930cdcd845533090fcea516fa05b0433c9da78/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f32703858643644647a516c724d773d3d2d3730353833353033322e313538623134666634613836313736363833333137363132343633342e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Scott Collins](https://em.wattpad.com/4f55a87173199d3a47cc482fe0efc1e6862f976a/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f64674e652d7649343845797736773d3d2d3730353833353033322e3135386231353334656162623134616234313537303131323834352e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Dave Collins](https://em.wattpad.com/a74e588bd9c028c495f4ed2b7e0501afba151346/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6567354d4257456d64544e7139773d3d2d3730353833353033322e313538623135396435363636313836613937333936383839353235302e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=12)

[Officer Brody Walker](https://em.wattpad.com/83fb589a8ca605eb13583331cdc634d1a530a16c/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f565275384f44397339444f366b773d3d2d3730353833353033322e313538623136326639316665323966343638393236393939373838372e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Officer Jared Parker](https://em.wattpad.com/cc9c82c11562bb332c9cd47023a6369cd298a515/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4f73786e55636d4d777242646e413d3d2d3730353833353033322e313538623136633138383264643939613431373435333330313334312e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Luna Reyes](https://em.wattpad.com/574392a6925ec4e99b53ee35b51becbfbda1d5f2/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f63317a7846462d3554327a514a773d3d2d3730353833353033322e313538623136653937386265653633363630373731303139363935332e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Dr.Leon Reyes](https://em.wattpad.com/e6ae1f9ab1a0196c1c81218991cc9e4ee3f668bd/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f75492d56554831445954713030673d3d2d3730353833353033322e313539666534643439626230626133373135353838323134393435352e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Trent Miller](https://em.wattpad.com/9936ad949e7243ba0de944a3af1d40678f4873c9/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7541384b51416d65473955424c413d3d2d3730353833353033322e313538623137326231366538313030653531363039343233303832382e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Victoria Evans (or Tori)](https://em.wattpad.com/f5892b7a0ee63d30a18d9c23896325ab735d8d82/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f304748386e7561552d37556f58413d3d2d3730353833353033322e313538623161343434316431633631643431393033363431393332302e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Cody Clark](https://em.wattpad.com/1d48c1f7df5a4af5cfb60fa7ad9b949f0e4e284e/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6a62475867454271457077645a673d3d2d3730353833353033322e313538623161373736633336396361643233333433323130323236362e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Ryan (Bully to Sam and his friends)](https://em.wattpad.com/407bfe82d00f4c7182938b52d280c900f1289775/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f325141546f5a696a6b37336370513d3d2d3730353833353033322e313538623162313234656436363162373632323431383834383336322e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Ross (Bully)](https://em.wattpad.com/80d4c7db63154082897b0dd9cfd72228d81c0dcd/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f686736574d3656726c396f2d6b513d3d2d3730353833353033322e313538623162356233633232306366623932323035353733343637312e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Greg (Bully)](https://em.wattpad.com/c4ee819238ae39688308e84d5bde17c6278c6878/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f766a576944716469434b4f5578773d3d2d3730353833353033322e313538623162393266653262326133323438363132333932323135372e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Carter (new friend to Sam)](https://em.wattpad.com/3d98fc812346e58658f2f8a88ab040e4c74d7946/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f3665646b4d5945782d324f5868513d3d2d3730353833353033322e313538623162616532613237333364323936353530373235393933392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Tony (New friend)](https://em.wattpad.com/c1330777d8157535f4c62657e18ccc36e0100a49/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f74714c4f7934704f6f59627471673d3d2d3730353833353033322e313538623162633830353331646462313131313131323330383035302e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Laura (Bully to Emily and her friends)](https://em.wattpad.com/cf5adde4d67fa7e0919caf3f7fe6893a742cd231/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f475044342d6c5864665a736670773d3d2d3730353836383637302e313538623163343232623764346666643337353933343534323836382e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Anna (Bully)](https://em.wattpad.com/f685f44f3fe4aa10794cc844c0186bb519946180/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f67493762647170595466423130673d3d2d3730353836383637302e313538623163363938623331353834613839303039323633313133302e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Lila (Bully)](https://em.wattpad.com/258635332b3fdf672028a1b92903bd4ae09d0fc1/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f49583345555462385f675f515a413d3d2d3730353836383637302e313538623163393637306234396530303936353837373738373539332e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Judy (Riley's Girlfriend)](https://em.wattpad.com/4248d163e902b2efb8e91090af140a2766c74ad0/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f33305835415f48444759436379513d3d2d3730353836383637302e313538623163636363306333353461613934303439323832343933352e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Kiera (Cody's girlfriend)](https://em.wattpad.com/5fdb1b7cfbc79f20923eee55a0b578471b2ecc90/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f436c6d56434c446c336c646d38773d3d2d3730353836383637302e313538623163663636633436316639653733363539393934323334302e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Kim (Carter's girlfriend)](https://em.wattpad.com/532f4972404fb0f11bb3c8334bf3cd2557383475/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f79386e5241436d6f6b7a6e7332673d3d2d3730353836383637302e313538623164316639376562633562383331333831313431383134312e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)


	2. Prologue

_News reporters are filming the area,as they have found the ambulance crashed on the side of the road,the car had hit a tree and the front of it was in pieces everywhere._

_"We're here at the site of the crash,the ambulance which was transporting the body of the killer John Rivera,now the bodies of the paramedics were found,one had died after hitting his head on the wheel when the ambulance had crashed into a tree,and the other was strangled to death." the reporter said as he turned around to see,the paramedics placing the bodies on a stretcher and taking them to a medical van._

_"But,the strangest thing is John's body was nowhere to be found,the police found footprints near the crash,the police are still searching for John's body,we'll let you all know as soon the police have found his body." The reporter said._

_Sam was in a dark hallway,he walking and all he could see were grey walls,he then saw a room door was open,he saw a light coming out of the room,Sam walked into the room._

_"Hello?is anyone there?" Sam asked as he kept his guard up,he then saw a painting,he walked up to it,the painting was of Imelda Rivera,Sam knew about her,she is the mother of John Rivera,from what he has learned from reading the books by Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley,she and her family banned music,which led to John going insane and murdering his family for revenge._

_Sam then saw paintings of the rest of the Rivera family,when he turned around to look at Imelda's painting again,only to be met with Imelda's corpse._

_Sam screamed as he saw the body,he turned around only to see Hector's corpse,he screamed again,and he saw the room was filled with the bodies of the Rivera family,Sam then saw John in the corner of the room,he ran to the door,only to see it what was gone,he then ran in a different direction._

_Sam then stopped to catch his breath,he opened his eyes,to see the bodies of his family,Sam screamed and started crying as he turned around,and saw John in front of him,John smirks,he then brings the knife down to stab Sam in the chest....._

**Sorry it's short.**

**Here are the birth dates for the characters.**

**Sam Matthews: born October 20th 1991 (he shares the same birthday as John's little brother)**

**Emily Matthews: born July 12th 1992**

**Chris Matthews: born April 19th 1977**

**Steve Matthews: born August 7th 1979**

**Frank Matthews : born May 3rd 1975**

**Elise Matthews: born January 28th 1986**

**Julie Swanson: born September 21st 1982**

**Riley Parker : born December 17th 1991**

**Noah Parker : born November 29th 1999**

**Officer Jared Parker : born March 20th 1969**

**Zach Walker : born February 13th 1992**

**Staci Walker : born June 18th 1999**

**Hayley Walker : born May 5th 1971**

**Officer Brody Walker : born October 10th 1970**

**Sally Collins : born September 14th 1991**

**Alicia Collins : born July 19th 1992**

**Max Collins : born January 20th 1990**

**Scott Collins : born February 1st 1976**

**Dave Collins : born April 11th 1977**

**Luna Reyes : born March 31st 1992**

**Dr.Leon Reyes : born May 18th 1972**

**Trent Miller : born December 1st 1990**

**Victoria Evans : born November 24th 1991**

**Cody Clark : born October 13th 1991**


	3. Rough Day

**Here are the ages for the characters.**

**John Rivera (26 years old)**

**Sam Matthews ( 19 years old)**

**Emily Matthews (18 years old)**

**Chris Matthews (33 years old)**

**Steve Matthews (31 years old )**

**Frank Matthews (35 years old )**

**Elise Matthews (24 years old )**

**Julie Swanson ( 28 years old)**

**Riley Parker (18 years old )**

**Noah Parker (10 years old )**

**Officer Jared Parker ** **(41 years old )**

**Zach Walker ** **(18 years old )**

**Staci Walker ** **(11 years old )**

**Hayley Walker ** **(39 years old )**

**Officer Brody Walker ** **(40 years old )**

**Sally Collins ** **(19 years old )**

**Alicia Collins ** **(18 years old )**

**Max Collins ** **(20 years old)**

**Scott Collins ** **(34 years old )**

**Dave Collins ** **(33 years old )**

**Luna Reyes ** **(18 years old )**

**Dr.Leon Reyes ** **(38 years old )**

**Trent Miller ** **(19 years old)**

**Victoria Evans ** **(18 years old )**

**Cody Clark ** **(19 years old** **)**

**Thursday**

**October 21st**

**7:30 AM**

Sam woke up with a gasp,he then looked around,he then realized it was just a nightmare,he looked at his alarm clock,and saw it was 7:30 am,he had to get up for school,Sam sighed as he got off his bed,his dog,Hank came running to him,Sam smiled and started to pet his dog.

"Hi, Hank,i'm sorry i woke you up,boy,i just had a nightmare."Sam said to his dog,he then looked to the side of his room,all the presents that his family and friends gave to him,last night it was his birthday,they had a party in the mansion,his parents thought it would help him take his mind off about John,but it didn't,Sam then went to the bathroom,he walked to the sink and washed his face,but he kept thinking about the nightmares he's been having lately,he was still traumatized from what happened a year ago.

It wasn't just him,his sister and their friends are traumatized from what happened a year ago,not only that,they also heard about the ambulance that was transporting John's body to morgue,had crashed and that the police never found John's body,Sam believes he is still alive,but most of his friends,think John's dead.

"Oh,Fuck me." Sam whispered to himself,after he finished putting on his outfit,he then grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs.

Emily was already downstairs,she was sitting next to her father,she was eating pancakes,she had kept looking back at the staircase,to see if her brother would join them for breakfast.

_He must've had another nightmare _Emily thought,she was the only one who knew about Sam having nightmares,she promised Sam that she wouldn't tell their parents about his nightmares.

Speaking of which,their parents have become more protective of them,ever since John tried to kill them,even though they think he's dead,Emily still believes he's alive,she then saw her brother enter the kitchen.

"Oh,hi Sam,would you like some pancakes?" Steve asked,Sam grabbed a plate and his pops placed 3 pancakes on the plate,Sam went over to sit with his sister and father.

"Did you sleep well, Sam?" Chris asked his son,he noticed he was a bit sleepy,Sam's eyes were half open.

"Yes,it's just since i slept late due to the party we had last night." Sam lied,as he started to eat,he didn't want to worry his parents about the nightmares,he's been having.

"Well,have some coffee,sweetie,it will help you stay awake at school." Steve said as he placed a cup of coffee next to Sam.

"Thanks pops." Sam said as he started to drink his coffee,then Frank came into the kitchen.

"Did you see the news,they are still searching for John Rivera."Frank said as he grabbed a cup to pour himself some coffee.

"Seriously?" Julie asked.

"They're still searching for him? that's crazy,he's dead." Chris remarked,Sam then stared at his father.

"I wouldn't be so sure dad." Sam said to his father,Steve sat down next to his son.

"Sam,why would you say that?" Steve asked.

"I don't think he's dead,pops." Sam replied.

"You saw that i snapped his neck when i kicked him in the face,he even drowned." Chris said to his son.

"But they never found his body,you saw on the news,that they found the ambulance,but they never found John's body." Sam said as he finished drinking his coffee.

"Sam,your just traumatized from what happened a year ago,John is dead,he can't hurt you anymore." Steve said to his son,he had become protective of his children ever since the attack on the mansion.

Sam didn't reply,he just grabbed his backpack.

"Come on,now it's time for us to take them to school." Chris said,as he stood up from the table,Emily did the same,she reached for her backpack,Sam then hugged his aunt Julie and Elise,then he hugged his uncle Frank.

"Have a great day at school." Elise said to them,as they walked out the door,the car was outside,Sam and Emily went inside the car,Chris and Steve soon followed,Steve started the car and they drove off to the school.

**Arlee Grove High School.**

They had arrived at the school,Sam and Emily got out of the car,so did Chris and Steve.

"Me and Chris will come by later to pick you up." Steve said to Sam and Emily,he then gave a them a kiss on the forehead.

"Have a great day." Chris said as he hugged his children,he and Steve went back to their car,they drove off,Sam and Emily then started walking to the front of the school.

"I'll see you at lunch,Sam." Emily said as they both went inside.

"Later sis." Sam said as they both went their separate ways,Sam walked to the cafeteria,he saw his friends sitting on a table,he went over to sit with them.

"Hey guys." Sam said as he sat next to Riley,he noticed Riley wasn't wearing his glasses,ever since last year,Riley doesn't wear his glasses all the time,also Riley is in a relationship with a girl named Judy,everytime he saw them together,he would feel a slight pain in his heart,even though he doesn't know why.

"Hi,Sam." Max said.

"Did you have more nightmares?" Zach asked.

"Yes,and it's the same one i keep having since the first day of october." Sam said.

"You mean the one,where you keep finding the dead bodies of the Rivera family in a strange room?" Trent asked.

"Yes,and it's driving me crazy." Sam said as placed his hand on his forehead.

"Why don't you tell your parents,Sam?" Riley asked,Sam then turned his head to look at Riley.

"I can't,they already have enough to be worried about,if i tell them about me having the same nightmare i have been having since this month started,they'll freak out,especially my pops." Sam explained to his friends,he didn't want to worry his family even more with his nightmares.

"I understand you,my parents don't let me and my sisters go out at night alone,unless they accompany us." Max said,his parents have become extremely overprotective since John's attempt to murder them.

"Let's change the conversation,i might have another nightmare,if i talk about it,how are things going between you and Luna,Max?" Sam asked with a smile to his face.

"Great,me and Luna plan to go the park after school." Max said,3 days after the murders in the mansion,Max and Luna became a couple,though it shocked them all at first,since the two didn't get along at first,but they were happy for them.

"Sounds fun,me and Alicia plan to go the movies after school." Trent said,he and Max's sister,Alicia had become a couple 3 months ago.

"can Victoria and i go too,Trent,we have nothing to do." Zach asked his friend,he and Tori had become a couple just a month ago.

"Sure!" Trent said to his friend,Zach then high fived him,Cody then saw in the other side of the cafeteria Ryan and his friends.

"Uh,Guys,look." Cody said as he pointed his finger at Ryan and his friends,Sam and the others saw them.

"Let's go before they see us." Riley whispered,they all got up from their seats and they were able to sneak out of the cafeteria without Ryan or his friends seeing them.

"Phew,that was a close one." Trent said,Ryan and his friends have been bullying Sam and his friends,since last year,this is due to them gaining a bit of popularity,as they survived John's attack,all (except for Ryan and his friends) of the students feel sorry for what they went through,even the teachers,but Ryan got jealous of them getting a lot of attention,this led him to bully Sam and the others,but they know how to defend themselves.

"Yeah,i don't want to get into another fight with that asshole,even though we can take him on and his friends." Sam said as they started to walk outside to the courtyard.

**With Emily**

Emily was sitting with her friends,they were in the courtyard.

"Well,well,if it isn't Emily and her friends." Emily turned around to see it was Laura and her friends,they were jealous of them,due to them becoming popular,having survived John's attack.

"What do you want,Laura?" Alicia glared at them,Laura just laughed.

"Well,look at the freak,you still decided to show up to school,with that hair cut." Laura laughed,Alicia just glared at her,6 months ago,she had cut her hair and dyed the top half Silver and bottom Dark blue.

"Leave my sister alone,Laura." Sally said as she stepped in front of Alicia.

"Why don't you stay out of this,you slut." Anna said.

"Look who's talking,Oh and Anna,didn't your last boyfriend,dump you because you were a bitch." Sally smirked as she and the others laughed,Anna glared.

"Shut up!" Anna said as she went to slap Sally,but she grabbed Anna's wrist and twisted it,making Anna cry in pain.

"Hey,let our friend go!" Lila yelled,both she and Laura tried to go over to Sally,but Alicia and Emily grabbed their wrists,too and started twisting them a bit,Julie and Hayley had taught them Self Defense.

"Now you listen to us,don't ever mess with us again,or all of you will end up with a broken arm,got it?" Emily said,the 3 girls shook their heads in fear,they let their wrists go,Laura and her friends ran as fast they could from the courtyard,Emily and her friends started laughing.

"Man,those 3 never understand,do they?" Victoria said.

"Nope,they just keep coming back." Luna said,then the bell rang.

"Come on,Class is about to start." Emily said as she and her friends started walking to class.

**Hope you like it.**


	4. Suspended

**Matthews Mansion**

Chris and Steve were in their room,they were lying on the bed,the blankets covered their naked bodies,Steve's head laid on Chris' chest,the two were watching Charlie and the Chocolate factory,Chris was playing with Steve's hair.

"What's wrong,darling?" Chris asked,Steve as he noticed his husband looked a bit worried.

"I just can't get my mind off about Sam,didn't you notice that lately,he hasn't been sleeping well?" Steve asked.

"That is true,this morning,he did look a bit sleepy." Chris replied.

"I wish he can tell us,what's going on."Steve said,Chris then turned his husband head to look at him,he then kissed him on the lips,the two started to have a makeout session,Chris was kissing Steve's neck,Steve moaned,before things could go any further,the phone ranged,Chris groaned,as he then sat up and picked up the telephone.

"Hello?" Chris asked.

_"Hello,Mr.Matthews,it's me Principal Williams."_

"Oh,Hi,Will,what's wrong,did something happen?" Chris asked.

_"Yes,both your children and their friends are in my office."_

**Arlee Grove High Sch** **ool**

**1 hour ago**

Sam was sitting in the cafeteria with his friends,Sam was picking at his food,when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Look,who it is,boys? if it isn't Sammy boy and his friends." Sam turned around to see Ryan and his friends,Ross and Greg.

"What do you want,Ryan?" Tyler glared,Tyler is Emily's boyfriend,they had become a couple 5 months ago.

"I thought we told you,the school belongs to us." Ryan smugly said,Sam and his friends glared.

"Oh,really,last time we heard,the school doesn't belong to you." Sam said,everyone in the cafeteria heard what he said and they started laughing,Rylan glared.

"You don't know who your messing with,bastards."Ryan growled.

"I believe we do." Riley said as he along with the others stood up from the table.

"Your just jealous because Sam and his friends became famous,for having escaped a killer." Carter said.

Ryan,now having lost his anger,threw his fist at Carter,only for Sam to grab his hand,and throw him over his shoulder,Ryan groaned in pain as his back hit the floor,everyone was watching and they were laughing, and cheering.

"Ryan!" Greg shouted as he went over to punch Sam,but Tyler punched him in the face,Ross then tried to run over to Tyler,only for Trent to punch him in the stomach,then Laura and her friends went over to their boyfriends.

"Ryan!how dare you attack my boyfriend!" Laura shrieked as she tried to kick Sam in the groin,but Emily showed up just in time,to throw Laura onto the floor,soon Sam and Emily,along with their friends,started to get into a huge fight.

"FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!" everyone in the cafeteria shouted,the fight kept going for 2 minutes,until a whistle was heard,the fight stopped and Sam turned around to see the principal,everyone now had a nervous look on their faces.

"You all better have an explanation for this,Sam,you and your sister,along with your friends to my office,NOW!" Principal Will shouted,Sam along with the others,started to walk to the office.

Sam knew that he and the others were in very big trouble,Sam knew his parents would freak out about the fight,he and his friends got into,Sam just hoped,he and the others could make the principal understand,that they didn't mean to start the fight.

**Principal's office**

Sam and Emily were sitting in the office,the door opened,they saw their parents walk inside the room,they sat beside their children.

"Chris and Steve Matthews,i'm glad you two are here." Principal Will said.

"Just tell us,what did Sam and Emily do?" Steve asked.

"Your son got into a fight with Ryan in the cafeteria,soon his sister and their friends joined in on the fight,if i hadn't got there in time,i would assume the fight would've gotten worse." Principal Will said,Chris and Steve's eye's widened.

"What?!" Steve shouted.

"Sam,Emily,why did you two start that fight?" Chris asked,Sam turned to look at his father in shock.

"What! i didn't start that fight,Ryan and his friends,started being assholes to me and my friends,he then tried to punch me,Ryan was the one who started the fight." Sam said with anger in his voice.

"Well,what your son said is true,Ryan and his friends have been bullying Sam and his friends for a while,your daughter too has been getting bullied,but for now,i'm afraid, both your children and their friends are suspended for a week." Principal will said.

Sam and Emily now knew they were in very big trouble.

**Outside the school.**

Sam, and his sister along with their parents were walking to the car,their parents tried to convince the principal not to suspend them,but the principal refused to.

"Sam,Emily,why didn't you tell us,that you two were getting bullied?" Steve asked,as they got to the car,they went inside,Steve started the car and they started driving off.

Sam and Emily didn't respond.

"We're not mad at you two,we just want to know why you didn't tell us?" Chris said.

"They were bullying us,just because we survived John's attack,Ryan and Laura,and their friends were jealous,that all students were paying more attention to us,than them." Sam explained to his parents.

"That's it? That's why they were bullying you?" Chris asked.

"I'm afraid so." Emily replied.

"Well,i hope the principal,gets those teens expelled,i can't imagine,what would've happened if the fight got worse,or if one of you got injured." Steve said.

"Pops,we're okay." Sam said,the car pulled up to the entrance of the mansion,the gates opened,Steve then drove the car into the garage,they all got out of the car,they went inside the mansion.

Frank,Elise and Julie were in the kitchen,when they heard the door open,then to their shock,they saw Sam and Emily.

"How come you two aren't at school,did something happen?" Julie asked,the two siblings sat down,then their parents came inside the kitchen.

"I'm afraid so,both Sam and Emily,along with their friends,were suspended." Chris said.

"Wait,what! but why?" Elise asked.

"Some boy named Ryan started a fight with Sam,and then Emily along with all their friends got involved in the fight." Chris explained.

"But why would this Ryan want to start a fight with you,Sam?" Frank asked,Sam didn't respond.

"We found out,that both Sam and Emily were getting bullied in school." Steve said.

"These teens, were bullying them because they were jealous,of them and their friends,because they became a bit popular for having survived John's attempt to kill them." Steve explained.

"That's it? that sounds stupid if you ask me,well about that Ryan and his friends,will they get expelled?" Frank asked.

"I'm pretty sure, the principal will just have them be suspended." Chris said.

"But,Sam,Emily why didn't you tell us,you were getting bullied at school?" Elise asked.

"We didn't want to worry you even more,ever since what happened a year ago,besides we were able to defend ourselves." Sam said.

"But what if you two or any of your friends got hurt?" Julie asked.

"Usually,we tell Ryan or his friends,to leave us alone,or we would kick their ass,that always works,until today." Sam said.

"Well,i'm glad,none of you got hurt,but we're still upset,that you didn't tell us about the bullying in your school." Chris said with his arms crossed.

"Like we said Dad,we didn't you worry,and we're sorry." Emily said.

"It's okay,now." Chris said as he went over to hug his children,Steve then joined hug.

"So,now what are you two going to do now,until your suspension is over?" Frank asked.

"I guess,we'll just hang out with our friends." Sam said.

"In the meantime, let's all go the theatre room." Steve said,everyone nodded their heads,and they walked to the theatre room,Sam was glad that he didn't have to hide the fact that he and his sister along with their friends were getting bullied.

But now,more than ever,he can't let his parents find out about the nightmares he's been having lately.

**Hope you like it.**


	5. John

**Woods**

Somewhere in the woods,there is man dragging a dead deer behind him,he then arrived at the cabin,he has been living in,the man opened the door and dragged the deer inside,he then took the deer to the kitchen,where he would to start cook the dead animal,the man then looked at a mirror,and it was John Rivera.

John had since grown a beard and his hair grew a bit,after the ambulance crashed,John fled into the woods and since the police were searching for him,he decided to go into hiding,John still vowed to kill the Matthews family and their friends for what they did to him a year ago.

"I'll make each of them pay for what they did to me,i'll give them a slow,but painful death." John said,chuckling,he then looked over at the calendar,he sighed,today was his little brother,Miguel's birthday.

Miguel,just thinking about him,made him sad,he still has hope he will find him someday,a few tears fall down his face,if only his family hadn't banned music,Miguel would still be with them,John then snapped.

John let out a yell,as he punched the mirror,which instantly shattered,John's hand was now bleeding and had shards of glass.

"If my fucking grandfather hadn't banned music,Miguel would still be with me,once i kill the Matthews' family and their friends,i will kill you next my family." John said,as he went to the bathroom,to bandage his hand.

John then started thinking about the friends of Sam and Emily,mostly the girl Sally,she reminded him of the only girl,he ever fell in love with,she lived next door to the Rivera family,she was the only kid who was friends with John,she treated him as a normal person.

John smiled a bit,he then remembered the day,the girl moved away to California,could it be possible that Sally is the same girl he knew when he was little?

John would have to investigate,even though the police were still searching for him,he would have to sneak into town and see what the Matthews' family has been doing,ever since he failed to kill them.

John felt the need to kill Sam the most,he didn't know why,it could be because he was the one who foiled his plans.

"We'll be seeing each other again,real soon." John said laughing, as he stared outside.

**Sorry it's short, this chapter was to show,what John has been doing,ever since he went into hiding.**


	6. More Nightmares

**Wednesday**

**October 27th**

Sam and his family were at the mall,Sam was sitting with his friends at a table at the food court.

"You know,it's great we get to relax a bit,since we got suspended for week." Sally said.

"I know right,i get to play games on my pc,more than i usually do." Tyler said.

"Well,me and Tori get to hang out more." Zach said.

"So,do you guys plan on going to the halloween festival,this sunday?" Tony asked.

"I don't think we can't go,we already agreed to hang out at the mansion this sunday." Riley said.

"Really,you'd all rather hang out at the mansion,than go to the festival?" Tony asked.

"Sorry,Tony we already agreed." Tori said.

"Bummer." Tony sighed.

"So,is there anyone else going with you to the festival?" Trent asked.

"Only Cody and his girlfriend Kiera." Tony said.

"Oh,yeah,they told me they would be going to the festival with you this sunday." Alicia said,Riley then noticed Sam looked a bit sleepy.

"Sam? are you okay?" Riley asked,Sam opened his eyes.

"What?yeah i'm fine." Sam said,but Riley didn't believe him.

"No,your not,did you have the same nightmare again?" Riley asked.

"Yes,but it was a bit different this time." Sam sighed.

"Sam,you have to tell your parents about these nightmares,you keep having." Max said.

"I can't, i don't want to make them,worry even more." Sam said.

"But if you don't tell them,the nightmares will just keep getting worse." Riley said.

Sam didn't say anything,he just stood up from his seat and walked away from the food court.

"Sam!Where are you going!" Emily shouted,but her brother didn't respond,Chris and Steve came back to the table,they saw their son walking away.

"Emily,where is your brother going?" Chris asked.

"I don't know,he didn't tell me." Emily said.

"I'll go after him." Steve said as he ran after his son,he later caught up to him,he found him sitting on a bench,Steve then sat next to him.

"Sam,darling what's wrong?" Steve asked.

"Nothing,i just got into a argument with Riley." Sam said.

"But why were you two arguing?" Steve asked.

"I don't want to talk about it,can you take me home,pops?" Sam asked.

"Sure,i'll let Chris know." Steve said as he took out his phone,he then sent a message to Chris,saying that he would take Sam home.

Sam and Steve walked outside to the parking lot,Sam got inside the car,Steve then went inside and started the car,the car then drove off.

They soon got to the mansion,Sam went to the front door and got out his keys,he opened the door,he then went inside.

Frank,Elise,Julie and Hayley were in the living room,when they heard the front door open,they saw it was Sam,he didn't say anything as he went upstairs,Steve then walked into the living room.

"Steve,why are you and Sam back already?" Frank asked.

"Well,Sam got into a argument with Riley and he stormed out of the food court." Steve said.

"Why were they arguing?" Hayley asked.

"Sam refused to tell me,it's best if we leave him alone for a bit." Steve said.

"Sam has been acting strange lately." Elise said.

"I just wish he could tell us what is bothering him." Steve said as he sat on the couch.

**Sam's bedroom**

Upstairs,Sam was in his bedroom,he sat on his bed,he was watching on his tv,Gargoyles,Sam couldn't take his mind off about the argument he and Riley had,to tell the truth,Sam had been acting like this to Riley,ever since he started going with Judy.

Sam sighed as he grabbed his raggedy ann doll and hugged it to his chest,he couldn't possibly be in love with Riley,but ever since they kissed in the truth or dare game,they had last year,Sam started to see him more as friend,maybe that's why he was sad,when Riley became Judy's boyfriend.

"But if i tell him,i'll ruin our friendship." Sam whispered to himself,he then started to think about what the others had said,the nightmares he's been having are making it hard for him to sleep,and if he doesn't tell his parents, the nightmares will keep getting worse.

"But i can't tell them,it will freak them out and make them worry even more." Sam sighed as he laid down on his bed.

**Downstairs**

Emily and her father had just come back home,she then went upstairs to talk to her brother,she then knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"It's me,Emily." Emily replied.

"You can come in." Sam said,Emily opened the door,she saw here brother was laying on his bed,she saw he was watching his favorite tv show,Gargoyles,Emily then sat on the bed,next to her brother.

"Sam,are you feeling okay?" Emily asked.

"I really don't know." Sam said as he placed his hand on his forehead.

"Sam,i've seen how you have been acting like this to Riley,ever since he and Judy started going out." Emily said.

"So?" Sam said.

"So,you like Riley?" Emily asked.

"No,i can't like him,he's my best friend." Sam said as he sat up straight on his bed.

"Sam,ever since you and Riley kissed,when we were playing truth or dare,a year ago,you two have been acting strange around each other." Emily said.

"Ok,i may be in love with Riley." Sam said,Emily squealed,she then stopped.

"I knew it! but you have to stop acting like this to Riley,who knows maybe one day,he and Judy will break up." Emily said.

"Just don't anyone,especially Riley." Sam said.

"I won't." Emily said as she hugged her brother,Sam then hugged her back,he was glad to have her as his sister.

**Riley's house**

Riley was in his bedroom,he was on his laptop,his dad just came back after picking up Noah from school.

Riley couldn't take his mind off about the argument,he and Sam had,Sam has been acting like this ever since he started going out with Judy.

Speaking of which,Riley didn't know if he truly loved Judy,ever since he and Sam kissed,he was afraid to admit he was gay,but does that mean,he was only going out with Judy,just to show that he wasn't gay?

Riley sighed,he knew it wasn't right,using Judy like this,but he didn't have the courage to tell her,he didn't love her,it would break her heart,if he tells her,he was just using her.

"Oh,fuck my life." Riley muttered to himself,as kept watching videos on his laptop.

**Matthews Family Mansion**

**3:00 AM**

Everyone was asleep,Chris and Steve were cuddling each other,so were Elise and Frank,Julie was sleeping peacefully,so were Emily and Hayley,but Sam however, wasn't.

Sam was moving his head side to side,as he started to dream again...

_Sam was in the middle of a green field,he turned around to observe his surroundings,then a door appeared out of nowhere in front of Sam._

_"What the hell?" Sam muttered to himself,he then with his hand shaking,reached for the handle,he opened the door and went inside,Sam was back in the mansion,he saw it was night time._

_"Now this strange,first i'm in the middle of a field,then a door appears and now i'm back home." Sam said to himself,he then heard a noise coming from the kitchen._

_"Who's there?" Sam asked,as he slowly walked to the kitchen,Sam saw it was dark in the kitchen,he reached his hands out searching for light switch,after a few minutes of searching,Sam finally found the switch,he turned it on._

_Sam then turned around and saw in front him a figure,the figure stepped out of the darkness,it was John,John smiled sinisterly as he was holding a knife,Sam started backing away,John walked forward,Sam then made a run for the front door,Sam tried to open the door,but it wouldn't budge,Sam the saw behind him,John was walking towards him._

_Having no choice,Sam ran to the stairs,John then started to run towards him,Sam grabbed a lamp and threw it at John,which hit him in the head,John fell to ground,Sam then ran upstairs,he saw a ladder,he went over to the ladder,and he started climbing up the ladder._

_Sam then saw he was in the attic,Sam then saw a light in distance,Sam carefully walked over to the light,he saw it was a candle,when Sam turned around he saw his parents dead bodies along with his sister._

_"AHHHHHH! NO NOT MY FAMILY!!" Sam screamed as he held his hands to his head,he then tried to run,but he saw more bodies,Sam screamed,it was Frank,Elise,Julie and Hayley,Sam saw that the whole room,had the bodies of his dead friends._

_"NO!!!!WHY THEM!!!THEY DIDN'T DESERVE IT!!!!" Sam screamed,then a beam came through the floor,Sam screamed as he tried to run,the wood he was standing on,was weak to support him and he fell through,Sam screamed as he fell,he hit the floor face first,Sam then lifted his head to see John carrying an axe._

_"NO!NO!PLEASE DON'T DO THIS,JOHN!" Sam shouted as he placed his hands in front of his face,John lifted the axe and swung it down at Sam....._

**Hope you like it.**


	7. Truth and Steve's Guilt

Chris and Steve were sleeping peacefully,but they woke up after hearing what sounded like Sam screaming,the two then stood up straight.

"You hear that?" Chris asked.

"It sounds like Sam!" Steve said

the two immediately got off the bed and ran out into the hallway,they came across,Emily,Julie,Elise,Frank and Hayley.

"You two heard that screaming?" Frank asked.

"Yes,it's Sam." Chris said.

"It's coming from his room." Steve said as he ran down the hallway,the others followed.

_Oh please god,don't tell me that John is here _Steve thought as he ran towards his son's room.

Sam woke up screaming,he started thrashing in his bed,his dog Hank woke up and started barking.

"NO!NO!LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Sam screamed out,the door to his room suddenly opened,his entire family came inside the room,Chris and Steve then ran to the bed.

"Sam!Sam!it's okay!it's okay,sweetie,it's okay." Steve said as he grabbed Sam and tried to calm him down,Sam then stopped thrashing and screaming,he turned to see his pops.

"Pops?" Sam said,then he hugged him,Steve hugged him back,Sam started sobbing a bit.

"Shhh,it's okay,it's okay,sweetie." Steve comforted Sam,Chris rubbed his son's back to calm him down.

"Sam,what happened,why were you screaming?" Chris asked,Sam looked at Emily,who nodded her head,the knew it was time for them to know the truth.

"I have been having nightmares,and i haven't been able to sleep well since." Sam said.

"What? Sam,how long have you been having these nightmares?" Elise asked,she and husband sat down on the bed,Julie stood by the bed.

"Since the first day of October." Sam replied,Chris and Steve were shocked,their son had been having nightmares and just now he tells them the truth about why he hasn't been able to sleep well.

"I knew something was wrong,every morning,you always looked sleepy." Julie said.

"Sam,Darling,why didn't you tell us before?" Chris asked.

"ever since John tried to kill us,you all had become protective of me and Emily,and if told you all about the nightmares i've been having,i'd worry you all even more." Sam explained.

"Sam,can you tell us about these nightmares,you have been having,if you want to?" Steve asked,Sam wiped his tears and started explaining to his family about his nightmares,how he would find himself in the attic,and find the dead bodies of the Rivera family.

"The one i just had now,was different,i found myself in a field,then a door appeared in front of me,and then i found myself back at the mansion." Sam said.

"What happened next?" Emily asked.

"John came out of nowhere,he chased me upstairs,i found myself again in the attic and then..." Sam said as stopped for a moment.

"Then what,Sam?" Chris asked.

"I found all of you dead,along with my friends." Sam said as he cried a bit,everyone gasped,Steve hugged Sam to his chest,he started to feel sad,if only he and Chris hadn't called the police on John,he never would have attacked the mansion and Sam wouldn't be having these nightmares.

"Oh,Sam,we're sorry,you've been having these nightmares." Julie said,everyone then comforted Sam,they couldn't believe the nightmares he's been having,have been about Sam finding his loved ones killed by John.

A while later,everyone then headed to bed,but Steve stayed in Sam's room,he stayed by his son's side,even after he fell asleep,he stayed in his room until morning.

**Next day, Thursday.**

Sam was with Emily in the game room,the two played for a while,until the rest of the family(except Steve) came into the room,and told them they were going to take a walk in the garden,Sam and Emily joined them.

"Hey,Dad,where's pops?" Sam asked.

"He decided to stay in the bedroom for a while." Chris said.

"Pops,must still feel sad,for what i have been going through." Sam said sadly,as they stopped at the bridge that was on top of the koi pond.

True to Sam's words,in the bathroom,that Chris and Steve had next to their bedroom,Steve was in front of the mirror,crying a bit,his hands were on the sink.

Steve couldn't stop thinking about what Sam was going through,he has been having nightmares about his friends and family being killed by John,the events of last year have left his son traumatized.

"I call myself a good parent,yet i couldn't protect my children." Steve sobbed as his head was hanging down.

Tears slid down Steve's face as he stared himself at the mirror,he then saw a electric shaver,he plugged it in,and grabs it,Steve turns on the electric shaver,he still had a few tears in his eyes,Steve then started shaving his head.

Steve was crying the whole time,he didn't stop until all the hair from his head was shaved off,he then shaved off his facial hair,Steve then cleaned up the bathroom,he then stared himself at the mirror,he now had a bald head,Steve sobbed,but he doesn't regret having shaved his head.

"Now, what how i am going to explain to everyone,why i shaved my head." Steve sighed,as he ran his hand over his head.

**A few hours later**

Everyone was surprised to see Steve had shaved his head,he explained,that he did out of guilt,for what Sam and Emily had gone through,his husband and children comforted him,telling him,not to blame himself for what happened a year ago.

The family spend the rest of the day hanging out,they played board games,went swimming in the pool,played in the game room,and watched movies in the theatre room.

Sam never felt so much happiness,but still he couldn't stop thinking of John finding him,he had a feeling these nightmares,he has been having,are trying to tell him something.

Chris and Steve were in their room,watching tv,they were talking about the nightmares Sam's been having.

"Chris,do you know how all the nightmares Sam has is with the Rivera family?" Steve asked.

"I do,but i don't know what it could mean." Chris said.

"We have to find out sooner or later." Steve said.

"That is true." Chris said,as he turned off the tv and two went to sleep.

Little did they know,that this sunday,it would become a real nightmare for Sam and his Family,along with their friends.

**Hope you like it.**

**Sorry it's short.**


	8. Stalking Sally

**Saturday**

**October 30th**

Sally and her family were shopping in town,they'd stopped at a food court near a Walmart,Sally then stood up from her chair.

"Where are you going Sally?" Scott asked his daughter.

"I'm going to buy a frappe at McDonalds,then i'm going to buy myself some clothes at Ross" Sally said as she grabbed her purse.

"Okay,just be careful,sweetie." Dave said.

"I'll be okay,i have my phone with me,i'll let you know,when i come back." Sally said

"Can i go with you sis?" Alicia asked.

"Of course." Sally smiled,Alicia stood up from her chair,the two left the food court.

"I'll head to Ross first,i'll meet you there." Alicia said.

"Ok,do you want me to buy you a frappe too?" Sally asked

"No i'm okay." Alicia said,she then walked towards Ross and went inside the store.

As Sally was walking to Walmart,she had the feeling someone was following her,Sally turned around,but no one was behind her.

"I'm just getting paranoid." Sally sighed as she walked inside the store,she saw the McDonalds sign,she walked into the restaurant,she then ordered her frappe,Sally was sitting at a table,next to a window.

Sally started thinking about what Sam told her about the killer that tried to kill them a year ago,John Rivera was his name,he went insane after his family banned music,which is something he loved.

Sam also told her,that his parents were the ones who called the police on John after they saw him killing a person,which is why he tried to kill them.

"Sam also said,we were his new targets." Sally whispered to herself,but she couldn't stop thinking about something,she remembered that she and her family lived in Santa Cecilia for a short time,she was friends with a boy named John,he liked her a lot,she remembers how sad he was,when Sally told him she would be moving away.

Sally frowned,could the John that she knew,during the time she was living in Santa Cecilia,is the same John,who is trying to kill them? Sally shook her head.

"It can't be the same person,besides he never told me his last name." Sally said to herself,she then stared out the window and saw a man staring at her,Sally stares at the man with a confused look on her face,she then hears that her frappe is done,when Sally turns around to stare outside the window again,the man is gone.

"Who was that?" Sally said as she went to grab her frappe,she then pays the cashier and leaves the restaurant,she then starts walking to Ross,Sally enters the store,it didn't take her long to find her sister,Alicia was checking out some jackets.

"Hi,Sally,i found some jackets that i love,i'll go try them on." Alicia said.

"That's great,i'll search for some clothes after i finish my frappe." Sally said as she sat on a chair,Alicia then went to the dressing room.

Sally then finished her drink and threw it in the trash,she then found a few clothes and then she found a blue dress,Sally walked to the dressing room,all the clothes,Sally tried on,fit her,Sally then placed the clothes in a neat pile.

"Now i do need to find out what i'm going to wear,when we all go to hang out at the mansion this sunday." Sally said to herself.

"Now let's try the dress." Sally said as she picked up the blue dress,she was in front of the mirror,Sally placed the dress in front of her body,Sally smiled,but then she noticed something odd in the back.

Sally then turned around and saw it was the same man who she saw out the window,Sally screamed,the man reached out his hand to touch her,Sally backed away, and she hits the mirror by accident,and it shatters.

Sally decides to use that chance to run out the room,while she was running she ran into her sister.

"Sally,What's wrong? why were you screaming?" Alicia asked,Sally had a scared look on her face,the owner of the store then came over.

"What's going on here?" The owner asked.

"There is a man in the dressing room,it's the same man who was stalking me." Sally said as she broke into sobs,Alicia hugged her sister.

"I'll call the guards to investigate,you two go back to your parents,they must be worried." The owner said as she went to alert the guards.

Sally and Alicia left the store,and were walking back to the food court,they saw their parents and brother leave the food court,when Scott saw the scared look on his daughter's face,he ran over to them.

"What's wrong Sally?why do you look so scared?" Scott asked.

"I was going to the dressing room,i was trying on some clothes,then i was going to try on a dress,but when i turned around....there was...a man behind me." Sally choked out,Scott gasped and hugged his daughter.

"But are you okay,sweetie?did that man try to do anything to you?" Dave asked.

"No,thankfully i ran out of the room,before he could anything,the owner called the guards to investigate." Sally said.

"I think we should go home dad,my sister might need to rest in order feel better." Max said,Scott nods, the family then heads to the car and they drove off,Sally still couldn't take her mind off the man who was stalking her.

_What could he want with me? _Sally thought as she crossed her arms over her chest.

**With John.**

John had just come back to his cabin,he was now sure Sally was the girl he knew when he was little,it has to be.

"I can't believe i found her after all this time." John said to himself,he was happy that he found the girl he loved,now all he had to do was find a way to make her fall in love with him.

"No one else will have her,i'll make sure of it." John said,but soon his happiness faded away,he found the girl he loved,but that takes him back to Miguel,his little brother.

John felt a few tears fall down his face,he then took out a photo of Miguel and stared at it,why was life cruel to him,all wants is to find his brother and he hasn't been able to find him.

John then snapped,he started grabbing plates and glasses,he started throwing them to the floor and he threw them at the wall.

"WHY IS LIFE SO FUCKING CRUEL!!!!" John screamed as he then started throwing books all over the place.

"ALL I WANT IS TO FIND MY BABY BROTHER!!!" John screamed as his hands were on his head gripping his hair,he screamed in rage,he then fell to the floor,he was now crying his eyes out.

"Miguel." John sobbed as he kept staring at the picture of his little brother,sometimes he thinks will never find his brother,but he always pushes those thought aside and keeps vowing to himself,that he will find his little brother.

**Hope you like it.**


	9. Stalking and First Kill

**Sunday**

**October 31st**

**4:30 PM**

Zach and his girlfriend Tori were in the living room,waiting for Zach's father,Brody to drive them to the Matthew's mansion.

"Is your father going to the festival,Zach?" Tori asked.

"No,he said he had to work tonight at the station." Zach said.

"That's a bummer." Tori said,Brody then came into the living room.

"Well,let's go you two." Brody said,the two teens followed Brody outside to his police car,Brody then started driving to the mansion.

"So,Zach,what are you and your friends going to do at the mansion?" Brody asked.

"Well,Sam said we will watch some movies and play a little." Zach said.

"His parents will be there for a while,but Emily says that they will go shopping later at the mall." Tori added.

"Are they going to the festival?" Brody asked.

"No,only Frank,Elise,Julie and Hayley." Zach said,after a few minutes,they arrived at the mansion,the front gates opened and the car drove through,Zach and Tori exited the car.

"Have fun you two!" Brody shouted as he drove off,Zach and Tori walked to the front door,Zach knocked on the door, a few seconds later,Steve opened the door.

"Hi,Zach,Tori,come on in." Steve said as he opened the door,Zach and Tori walked inside the house,Zach noticed Steve's shaved head.

"New look,Steve?" Zach asked,Steve chuckled a bit.

"Yeah,i shaved my head the other day." Steve said,then Sam walked into the living room.

"Hey,Zach." Sam said,the two gave each other a high five.

"So,Sam,are the others here?" Tori asked.

"Only,Tyler,Trent,Carter,Kim,Riley,and Noah." Sam said.

"Well,me and Chris are making hamburgers for lunch,are you two hungry?" Steve asked.

"No,thanks,i think we should wait until everyone is here." Zach said,Steve then nodded his head,he went back to the kitchen.

**Outside**

John was hiding behind some bushes,he heard that all of Sam's friends will be arriving soon,and also the adults will be at the festival,it was perfect,he could easily kill them,without the adults trying to stop him.

John smirked,everyone still thought he was dead,how wrong they were,now all he had to wait was for all the teens to arrive at the mansion,he will make his move when it's night time.

**2 hours later**

**6:30 PM**

Sam,Emily and their friends were in the living room,deciding what movies they should watch,Chris and Steve had left 12 minutes ago.

"Let's watch,Sweeney Todd." Sam said.

"Again, Sam?" Emily asked.

"You know it's my favorite movie." Sam said,they all then walked to the theatre room,Sam then started playing the movie.

A while later,they all left the theatre room,they walked in to the living room.

"I always feel bad for Sweeney." Riley said.

"Yeah,all he wanted was to find his wife and daughter,but he ended up killing his wife and his daughter left london." Tyler said

"Why do you feel bad for him,Riley,he's just a character from a movie." Judy said.

Riley ignores her and goes to sit on the couch.

Everyone then started doing their own things,Sam then went to his room,he was searching for something,when he heard the door open,Sam turned around and saw Judy.

"Oh,hey Judy,you need something?" Sam asked,trying not to be rude to her,Judy smiled as she walked closer to Sam.

"Yes,i do need something." Judy said seductively,Sam started to back off a little.

_What is this bitch trying to do? _Sam thought.

Riley was searching for Judy,he searched everywhere in the living room and kitchen,but he didn't find her.

"Hey,Max,have you seen Judy?" Riley asked.

"I think i saw her go upstairs." Max said.

"Ok,Thanks." Riley said as he went upstairs,he kept thinking about his relationship with Judy,his mind is telling him,he should break up with her,but he doesn't want to make her feel sad,Riley heard Judy's voice coming from Sam's room,he saw the door was half open.

Riley peeked his head a bit and he could see through the mirror's reflection, Judy in her bra and underwear,she was getting close to Sam,Riley was shocked,what was Judy trying to do with his best friend.

Sam then had enough,he shoved Judy off him,Judy pouted.

"Why did you do that?" Judy pouts.

"Are you crazy, Judy! how dare you try to make me have sex with you,when you are with Riley!" Sam exclaimed.

"So,Riley isn't a great boyfriend at all,he isn't even fun to hang out with." Judy scoffed as she was putting her clothes back on,Riley was now feeling a bit angry and sad.

"Then why did you become his girlfriend?" Sam demanded.

"Isn't it obvious,your all famous for surviving a killer." Judy said.

"I was right about you,your nothing but a bitch." Sam said with angry in his voice.

"What did you just call me!?" Judy exclaimed,she raised her hand and tried to slap Sam,but Riley then opened the door,Sam and Judy were taken back by Riley's entrance.

"Riley,babe,i can explain!" Judy said as she placed her hands over Riley's chest,but Riley shoved her away.

"You don't need to explain,i heard everything,better yet,i saw you trying to seduce Sam!" Riley shouted.

"No,Babe this isn't what it seems." Judy begged as she now had a few tears in her eyes.

"I heard when you said,you only wanted to be my girlfriend,just so you can become famous." Riley growled.

Judy now had tears all over her face.

"You know what Judy,we're done,i don't want to see you again in my life." Riley said as he went over to stand by Sam's side.

Judy was now a sobbing mess.

"Also,get out of my house,your not welcome here,and don't come back." Sam said,Judy then ran out of the room crying,Sam and Riley sighed,Riley then sat on Sam's bed,Sam then sat next to his friend.

"You heard everything,Riley?" Sam said.

"I was looking for Judy,and i heard her voice coming from your room,so i went to take a look,and i saw in the mirror's reflection,Judy trying to seduce you." Riley said with sadness in his voice,Sam placed a hand on Riley's shoulder.

"Sorry you had to see that." Sam said.

"It's okay,i had a feeling Judy didn't really love me,and Sam i've been wanting to ask you this." Riley said.

"Sure what is it?" Sam asked,before Riley can ask,Emily opens the door and comes inside the room.

"Uh,guys,why did Judy run out of the house,screaming and crying?" Emily asked,the two boys sighed,they had a lot of explaining to do.

**Outside**

Judy was in the garden,even though Sam told her to leave,she refused to,she couldn't believe Riley had heard everything,now her life is ruined.

"You fucking bastard,i could've become famous!" Judy screamed as she kicked a rock.

"Maybe i'll leave Sam a gift." Judy sneered as she started to destroy the flower garden,as she was doing this she saw someone standing in front of her.

"Who are you?are you a gardener,well my bad,i was just giving you garden a new look." Judy said,John then grabbed Judy by the arm.

"Ok,now you're hurting me." Judy cried,then John got out a hammer,Judy then started screaming.

"HELP ME!HEL...." Judy said before John covered her mouth,he then slammed her head on a rock,Judy's head was bleeding,John then lifted his hammer and swung it down on Judy's head,he then bludgeons her several times,before stopping,Judy's head was a bloody mess.

John smirked,he had now killed the first of Sam's friends,he then started dragging her body,John was going to leave a surprise for Sam and his friends.

"Wait till you see this Sam." John grinned as he was dragging Judy's body,leaving a trail of blood behind in the grass.

**Hope you like it.**


	10. John in the Mansion

"And that's what happened." Sam explained,he and Riley had just finished telling everyone about how Judy tried to seduce Sam,but both he and Riley kicked her out of the house.

"I can't believe her!" Alicia exclaimed.

"I knew,there was something i didn't like about Judy!" Tyler shouted

"I know right, she was only using you Riley,just so she can become famous?" Tori said.

"Sam was right about her,she is a bitch." Max said.

"Your right about that,Max." Luna said to her boyfriend.

"Speaking of which,shouldn't we go search for Judy?" Sally asked.

"You may be right about that,she might not have left the mansion,as i told her to leave." Sam said.

The others agreed,and they started searching for Judy,everywhere in the mansion,Sally went to search for her in the garden.

"Judy,are you here?" Sally shouted as she searched everywhere for her,she then came across something in the grass,Sally saw that it was Judy's necklace.

"It must have fallen by accident." Sally said to herself,then she noticed something else,there was...blood on the grass!

Sally now had a scared look on her face,even though she knew it was dangerous,she decided to follow the trail of blood,and she grabbed a rock just incase,after a while she came to a stop.

"Judy?" Sally choked out,she then turned around and saw a huge puddle of blood,she then slowly looked up,and saw Judy's body hanging from the tree.

Sally screamed,as she saw Judy's body,she had many thoughts going through her head,who killed her?was the killer still here? if so,Sally had to get the fuck out of there!

Sally started running back to the mansion,only for someone to grab her by the waist,Sally was screaming at the man to let her go,Sally then hit the man in the head with the rock,the man then let her go,Sally then turned around to get a good look at the man,and it was John!

She saw that he now had a beard,and he had blood over his shirt,he smirked,Sally just kept whimpering.

"Remember me,Sally?" John asked with a grin.

"Leave me alone,you fucker!" Sally shouted as she threw the rock to John's head,John fell to his knees,Sally then started running,while she was running,Sally accidentally tripped,she cried in pain,she then saw her jeans had ripped,and now she had a big gash on her leg.

Sally whimpered as she picked herself up,and she started running,but she was limping due to her wound on her leg,she then turned back,and saw John chasing her.

"HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!" Sally shouted as she ran to the mansion,hoping the others would hear her.

**Inside the Mansion**

Sam and the others kept searching for Judy,but they didn't find her,well,Sam just hoped,she didn't steal anything.

"I just hope that bitch is long gone from here,i don't want to her again in my life." Sam growled.

"Your not the only one,Sam." Riley chuckled,then they heard screaming.

"You guys hear that?" Luna asked.

"It sounds like Sally!" Max shouted as he ran to the door to open it,only for Sally to come running inside,Sally immediately closed the door,Max then saw that his sister had a huge gash on her leg,Max then helped her walk over to the couch.

"Sally!oh my goodness!" Alicia exclaimed as she sat down next to her sister.

"Someone bring the first aid kit!" Luna shouted,Sam then opened a cabinet and got the first aid kit,he handed it to Luna,due to her father being a doctor,Luna knows how to treat a gash or a wound.

"Sally,what happened,who did this to you?" Tori asked.

"It was...John." Sally choked out and everyone gasped,John? but how!? he is dead!

"Sally,it can't be! He's dead remember!" Max said to his sister.

"Well,it turns out he is alive,he killed Judy! i found her body hanging from a tree!" Sally cried,Max and Alicia hugged her,everyone was shocked,how the hell is John still alive?

"How can it be,Sam told us,that his father snapped his neck,after kicking him in the face." Tori said.

"Yeah,who can survive that?" Trent asked.

"Apparently John can." Sam said.

"Well,where is the last place you saw him?" Carter asked.

"I was in the garden,when he started chasing me,but then he was gone." Sally said,Luna then finished wrapping the bandage around Sally's leg.

Sam then went over to the window to see if he could spot John outside,but he couldn't all he saw was the fountain and the lights.

"Sam what are you doing?" Emily asked,Sam then walked away from the window.

"Trying to see if i can see John outside,but i can't see him." Sam said,then a banging sound was heard coming from the door,everyone froze.

"Who's there?" Tyler asked,then a hand smashed through the door,everyone screamed.

"It's him!" Sally cried,Max helped his sister get up,they then saw John's head through the door.

"We have to go!" Riley shouted as he picked up his little brother.

"Let's head to the garage!" Emily shouted,everyone then started running,just as John broke down the door,as they were running,Kim tripped and fell.

"Kim!" Carter shouted as he tried to run over to his girlfriend,only for Tyler and Zach to hold him back,Kim tried to get up only for John to place his foot on her back,he pushed her back down.

"Help me!" Kim cried,John then stabbed Kim in the back,Kim screamed in pain.

"John,please stop!" Sam cried wanting John to stop,Tyler and Zach raised their eyebrows,wanting to know why Sam wanted John to stop.

"Kim!let me go,i have to saver her!" Carter shouted as he struggled against Tyler and Zach,John then stabbed Kim several more times,as she went limp,John now had blood all over him.

Tyler and Zach carried Carter,they were able to make it,Carter grabbed Tyler.

"You asshole!why didn't you let me help her!" Carter screamed.

"We didn't have a choice! John would have killed us,if we had helped her." Tyler said.

"We did want to help her,Carter,but Tyler is right." Zach said,then a banging on the door could be heard,Sam along with Trent and Max,pushed some shelves in front of the door,to prevent it from opening.

"Come on,we have to start the cars,before John breaks inside!" Emily said,Tyler was trying to start the car,John broke through the door with his fist,and he was trying to move the shelves out of his way.

"Everyone get inside a car!" Sam shouted,everyone was inside,but then they noticed Carter stayed behind.

"Carter what are you doing!?" Riley shouted,Carter turned around.

"I'm going to help you escape,John will try to stop you." Carter said as opened the garage door.

"Carter,Don't!" Sally shouted,as they saw John break down the door,and he started walking towards Carter,Carter grabbed a wrench.

"Go,just GO!" Carter shouted,having no choice,the others started driving off,John then tried to close the Garage door,but Carter hit him in the face with the wrench.

"Take that,you asshole!"Carter said with a grin,Carter then hit him again,but then John stabbed him in the stomach,Carter cried in pain,then John shoved him to the ground,Carter placed his hand over his wound,he saw John holding a tv in front of him,Carter's eye's widen.

"At least i'll be with Kim,you motherfuck.." Carter said,before John dropped the tv on him,crushing his head,John then left the garage,and went after the others.

Sam and the others stopped at the gate,Sam got out of the car and he ran inside the security booth,Sam then gasped as he saw the dead bodies of the officers.

"Sam,Hurry!" Tori shouted,Sam then searched for the button that would open the gates,he found it and he pressed it,the gates started opening,Sam ran back inside the car,the 3 cars then started driving off.

"Okay,what are we going to do?" Riley asked as he was in the front seat.

"We have to go and warn the cops,most of them are at the festival." Sam said.

"But how are we going to do it,without John killing innocent people?" Emily asked.

"We have to get there first,before he does." Sam said,then they heard something,Sam saw in the rear view mirror,a car coming from behind the car Max is driving,Sam knew that it was John,Sam saw John make his car hit Max's car.

"He's trying to make them crash!" Tyler said.

"We have to do something!"Tori said.

"I have an idea!Emily shout to Max and the others to follow us,we will ditch the cars in to trick John." Sam explained,Emily nodded and she shouted to Max and the others of the plan,due to the sounds the car were making as they were hitting each other, John didn't hear.

Max was able to drive away from John,the teens soon made it to the town,Sam then turned the car around a corner,the others followed him,Sam then stopped the car in front of a shop,Sam got out of the car and so did the others.

Sam then went over to the shop's window and broke the mirror.

"Sam,what are you doing?" Zach asked.

"Trying to make it seem,we went inside to hide in this shop,now come on,let's go hide somewhere." Sam said.

"But where can we hide Sam?" Trent asked.

"How about there?" Alicia asked,the others turned around to the Mall and Walmart in front of them.

"Oh,Crap,our parents are there!" Emily said.

"We can warn them,when we get there,now let's go!" Sam shouted as they all started running towards the Walmart store,everyone then made it inside,Sam saw John's car park beside their cars.

"We made just in time,before he can spot us." Sam said.

"Looks like we are the only ones here."Noah said,Sam and the others looked around and it was true,no one else except one cashier was here.

"Now,you said your parents are here,do you think they are here?" Sally asked.

"I'm not sure,they said would go shopping,but they didn't say at Walmart or at the mall." Sam said with hand on his head.

"Let's search for them,before John finds out where we are." Luna suggested.

"Okay,let's all split up,everyone be careful." Sam said as everyone went their own way,Sam and Emily were walking together,hoping to find their parents,before John does.

**Hope you like it.**


	11. Searching and Dark Secret Revealed

Sam and Emily in the Fruit aisle,they saw that no one else was here but them.

"Dear,God,i hope we can find our parents,here." Emily said.

"Me too,cause if they are in the mall,it will take us a long time to find them." Sam said as they checked the entire aisle.

"And that will give John more chances of hiding in the mall,if he finds out we are here." Emily said.

"Speaking about John,I kinda shouted at him to stop." Sam said sheepishly,Emily then widened her eyes.

"Sam,why would you do that,do you want our friends to find out!?" Emily exclaimed,but not to loud,so only Sam can hear her.

"I know,i have to be careful,but Emily,you know we have to tell them at some point." Sam said.

"You know our parents are going to freak out about this." Emily said,as they now went near the food aisle.

Max,Sally,Alicia and Trent were in the clothes aisle,Luna saw the pharmacy aisle nearby.

"I'll be back,i'll go get more bandages and medical supplies,incase John attacks us again." Luna said.

"Be careful,babe." Max said as he kissed Luna on the lips,they broke apart,Luna then walked to the pharmacy aisle,Sally then got up and she started searching for clothes.

"What are you doing,Sally?" Alicia asked.

"I'm going to change my clothes,they are all ripped,and my pants are covered in blood." Sally said as she found some clothes she likes.

"But,don't you think we will get in trouble for taking these clothes and medical supplies without paying?" Trent asked.

"I'll think they will understand,due to us being chased by a killer,who we all thought was dead." Max said,Luna then came back.

"I'm going to the fitting room to change my clothes." Sally said.

"Wait,i'm going in there with you,before you put on those jeans,i have to clean your wound again and bandage it up." Luna said,Sally then nodded her head,the two then walked to the fitting room.

"Let's keep searching for Chris and Steve." Max said,they all continued their search.

Riley was with his little brother Noah,Tori,Tyler and Zach,they were in the dairy aisle.

"Man,just looking at these ice creams makes me want to steal one."" Zach said.

"Zach,this is no time to be joking around,we have to hurry and find Chris and Steve!" Tori scolded.

"Sorry." Zach said sheepishly,as they walked through the aisle.

"I wish we had our cellphones." Riley said.

"I know,but we left them at the mansion." Tyler said,they all just kept walking.

Sally was in the fitting room,hissing in pain as Luna applied a bit of alcohol to the wound.

"That's hurts!" Sally hissed in pain.

"I'm almost done,i just have to wrap the bandage around the wound." Luna said as she was now wrapping the bandage around Sally's wound,soon enough she was finished.

"Done." Luna said.

"Okay,thanks,Luna,can you go outside,i'm going to change." Sally said.

Luna then left the fitting room to allow Sally to change her outfit,a few minutes later,Sally was staring at herself in the mirror.

Sally then left the fitting room and met up with Luna in the clothes aisle.

"Nice outfit,Sally." Luna said.

"Thanks." Sally replied,but then Luna noticed something was off.

"Sally are you okay?" Luna asked.

"I just can't get my mind off on what John said to me." Sally muttered.

"What? why,what did he say to you?" Luna asked in concern.

"He asked me,if i remembered him." Sally said.

"What,why would he ask you that? did you know him?" Luna asked with suspicion in her voice.

"Of course not! i would never be friends with a serial killer!" Sally exclaimed.

"Sorry,let's go find Chris and Steve." Luna said,the two then started to continue their search.

**With John**

John had found the teens car,and he saw a broken window,meaning they have gone inside to hide.

"You can't escape me." John said with a grin,as he went inside the store to see if he can find them.

"I can't wait to get my hands on you my Sally." John said with a smirk.

**Inside the Mall**

Chris and Steve were shopping for clothes,they have been to almost all of the clothes shops in the mall.

"We have been in the mall,for hours,and so far we have only bought 3 clothes for us." Chris said.

"I know,we have to buy clothes for the others." Steve said.

"Let's head to walmart,they do sell good clothes there." Chris said.

"I know,but let's stop at this one first." Steve said as they found another clothes shop.

**With John**

John searched the entire store,but he couldn't find the teens,they must have been hiding somewhere else.

"Oh,those Bastards tricked me." John growled as he left the store,and checked the next one,which was a flower shop,John easily broke down the door and he went inside.

"I can't wait to see your guts hanging out from your stomach,Sam." John laughing insanely,as he started searching the entire flower shop.

**With Sam and his friends.**

Most the teens,met up in the dvd aisle(Except for Sam and Emily)

"Hey,any luck?" Trent asked.

"Nope." Tyler said.

"We couldn't find Chris or Steve anywhere." Tori said.

"That means they are not here." Riley said.

"Great,if they are in the mall,it will takes us forever to search for them." Max said,he then noticed his sister was looking a bit off.

"Sally,what's wrong?" Max asked.

"She has something to tell you." Luna said.

"When John was chasing me,he asked me if remembered him." Sally said.

"Remember him? why would he ask you that?" Alicia asked as she went over to stand by her sister's side.

"That's what i don't know." Sally said with confusion in her voice.

"Well,that is strange." Tori said.

"I know,he must have mistaken me for someone else,he knew in the past." Sally said.

"That could be the case." Trent said.

"Speaking of which,we have something to tell you guys." Tyler said.

"What is it?" Alicia asked.

"When me and Zach were trying to get Carter away from stopping John,Sam was screaming at John to stop." Tyler said.

"What,he said that to him?" Tori asked.

"He did." Zach said.

"But why would he say that,John is a psychopath." Riley said as held his brother close to him.

"We didn't get to ask him as John was chasing us." Tyler said.

"Not only that,remember that all the nightmares,Sam has been having is about the Rivera family." Luna said.

"Yeah,he said he would find himself in the attic with the dead bodies of the Rivera family." Sally said.

"Speaking of which,the reason why he wanted to kill them,is revenge for banning music?" Trent asked.

"I remember,but why did they ban it in the first place?" Tori asked.

"From what i heard,the father of Imelda's grandfather,left his family to pursue a music career and he never returned,this led to her grandfather to ban music." Riley said.

"He must have done it,because he was afraid another member of the family would leave." Sally said.

"This ban led to most of the Rivera's getting killed by John,maybe if they hadn't banned music,we wouldn't be in this situation." Zach said.

"We're getting off topic,anyway what should do? should we ask Sam?" Alicia asked.

"He's going to have tell us,he has no choice." Max said,as they all started searching for Sam and Emily.

**With John**

John is now getting more angrier,he trashed the entire flower shop,as he couldn't Sam or his friends anywhere.

"Where the fuck are you,you little assholes!?" John shouted,as he kicked a flower pot,as he left the shop.

"They are not hiding in any of these stores." John said to himself,he then turned around to see the Mall and Walmart in front of him.

Then an idea came to his head.

"Wait,could it be possible,they are hiding there?" John said to himself,he then chuckled.

"Oh,those bastards sure are smart,but not smart enough."John said,before he left,he went back inside the Flower shop,there was an axe in a glass case,John broke the glass and he grabbed the axe.

"I'm going to cut you up real good,so that all of your intestines are shown." John smirked as he stared at the axe in his hand.

**In the Walmart store**

Sam and Emily were now near the Toy aisle,soon enough they met up with the others.

"Hey,guy,no luck finding our parents?" Emily asked.

"I'm afraid not." Max said.

"Then that means they are in the mall,let's go." Sam said,but Riley stopped him.

"Sam wait we need to ask you something." Riley said.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Well,Zach and Tyler told us you were shouting at John to stop stabbing Kim."Riley said,Sam then looked nervous,as he stared at his sister,who shrugged in return.

"Yes." Sam said with a nervous tone.

"Why would you do that,you know John is a psychopath." Tyler said.

"I know,i just couldn't help it,i just don't like seeing him kill people."Sam said.

"What do you mean Sam?" Sally asked,Sam turned to stare at Emily who was shaking her head.

"No Sam." Emily pleaded.

"They need to know the truth." Sam said.

"What Truth?" Max asked.

"You know are parents are going to be mad." Emily said with a worried tone.

"What truth are you talking about?" Tori asked.

Sam then took a deep breath and sighed.

"Remember about the nightmares,i have been having,about me finding the dead bodies of the Rivera family?" Sam said.

"Yeah,we do." Alicia said.

"Also,remember about one particular member of the Rivera family who has been missing for years?" Sam asked.

"Miguel Rivera? yeah,we know about him,the stories say he ran away when he was 9 years and he hasn't been found since then,but what does he have to do with you?" Tyler asked.

"Also remember when my parents told you about my past." Sam said.

"Yes." Luna said.

"It was all a lie." Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Trent asked.

"And what does Miguel Rivera have to with you?" Riley asked.

"That's because..." Sam said as he stopped for a minute,the others looked at him,he looked at his sister before he continued.

"I am Miguel Rivera." Sam said.

**Hope you like it.**

**Now you're all thinking,What! how can he be Miguel Rivera,i promise that in the next chapter,i will explain why Miguel looks different, and i hope it will make sense.**


	12. Truth and Chase

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!!?!!?!?" Everyone (Except Sam and Emily) Shouted.

"Keep your voices down!" Emily hissed.

"Your shitting me." Zach said,shaking his head in disbelief.

"i just can't believe that.." Trent was saying.

"You're Miguel Rivera."Tori finished.

"But wait,how can you be Miguel?" Max asked.

"Max is right,Miguel is Mexican." Luna said.

"If you're playing with us,then it isn't funny." Sally exclaimed.

"Guys." Sam said.

"I mean,how can you be Miguel Rivera?" Tyler asked.

"Guys." Sam said again.

"Luna's right,Miguel is Mexican." Riley said.

"I agree with you."Alicia said.

"GUYS!" Sam shouted,then they stopped talking.

"If you all shut the fuck up for once,i will explain to you."Sam said with anger in his voice.

"Ok,then explain to us,why did you lie to us?" Max asked a bit upset.

"You always told us your secrets,but why didn't you tell us about this secret?" Alicia asked.

"Wait guys,we have to let them explain." Sally said.

"Sam wanted to tell you,but he was afraid that his real family would find out and take him away from us." Emily spoke up for Sam.

"What?" Riley asked softly.

"You see my foster parents,had to make up a lie about where they found me,cause if they told the truth,my real parents would find me." Sam said.

"Then,where did they find you?" Tyler asked,Sam sighed.

"Chris and Steve were living in Santa Cecilia for a short time,they became friends with the Rivera family." Emily explained.

"If they were friends with the Rivera family,wouldn't have already suspected it was them,that they took Sam?" Trent asked.

"You see,that same night,i ran away from my family,it was the same night,Chris and Steve were going back to California." Sam explained with a hand on his head.

"Where did they find you anyways?" Max asked,wanting to know the truth.

"I was walking on the side of a road,and they saw me,i begged them not to take me back to my family,they understood,because everytime they would visit,they saw how sad i was." Sam explained sadly.

"But Miguel....Uh Sam,how is it that you look different,i mean you were born in Mexico,and you don't look Mexican." Luna said.

"That's because i got surgery." Sam said.

"What?" Sally asked.

"When i turned 13,i asked my foster parents to let me have surgery,cause i knew that it would make me look different that way,my family wouldn't find me."Sam explained.

"That would explain,why you and your family were at the hospital the entire day." Riley said.

"So,that's why you wanted John to stop killing Kim." Riley said.

"I just want my brother to be cured of his insanity." Sam said.

"But Sam,you do know that,John can't recognize you,since you changed your appearance." Riley said,Sam's eyes widened,he knew Riley was right,he didn't even think about it when he was 13,since he now looks different,his brother won't be able to recognize him.

"Shit,your right." Sam groaned.

"Well,what are you going to do,you can't try to talk to John,he will try to kill you again." Tori said.

"I know,but i have to try,but please,whatever you do,don't kill him."Sam pleaded.

"Why?" Trent asked.

"He was the only one from my real family who i cared about,and i still want to find a way to help him become sane again." Sam said.

"We won't Sam,speaking of which,should we call you Sam or Miguel?" Max asked.

"I prefer to be called Sam now,only my brother...can call me Miguel." Sam said.

"Ok,then,what are we going to do?" Sally asked.

"We still have to search for our parents." Emily said.

"We have to hurry,sooner or later,John will find out where we are." Tyler said,they all started walking.  
  


Chris and Steve were entering Walmart,little did they know,John was already inside the store,he walked up to the cashier.

"Hi there sir,how may i help you?" the cashier asked,Riley was searching in the aisle,when he saw John,lucky for him,John didn't see him,Riley and Noah,hid themselves as they watched John.

"Noah,go warn the others." Riley said.

"Okay,be careful,Riley." Noah said,as he started running to go search for the others.

John smirked as he revealed the axe he was hiding behind him,the cashier gasped and he tried to run,only for John to grab his arm,and slam him on the floor,John then lifted the axe and he cut off the cashier's head.

Riley gasped,but he placed his hand over his mouth,he had to distract John but how,he then saw a few cans,and he got an idea,he grabbed a few of them,and he threw them.

John saw a few cans rolling and he went over to see if someone was hiding there,he frowned as he didn't find anyone,he then went into the clothes aisle,he then heard something behind him,he turned around only to see a shelf fall on top of him.

Riley was breathing slowly,shocked at what he did,it didn't matter,he had to go warn the others.

Sam was with the others,when he saw Noah running up to him.

"Noah,what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"John..he knows we are here." Noah said,everyone gasped.

"Shit,this is bad." Tori said.

"How are we going to get out,John can hide anywhere in the store and surprise us." Zach said.

Riley then came running up to Sam and the others with a scared look on his face.

"Riley,what's wrong?" Max asked his friend.

"John,He's here." Riley said panting,everyone then had a scared look on their faces.

"What are we going to do?" Trent asked.

"I knocked a shelf full of clothes on top of him,but i don't know if it can hold him for long." Riley said.

Soon,they started to hear some noises.

"Fuck,he must be trying to get up." Max said.

"Listen,we are all going to have to split up,that way,it will make it harder for John to find us." Sam said.

"Ok then." Everyone said.

"But wait,if we see John,how are we going to be able to warn any of us,since we don't have our phones."Luna said.

Then Sam turned around to see some walkie talkies.

"Guys here are some walkie talkies,everyone grab one." Sam said,all of the teens grabbed a walkie talkie.

"Ok now what?" Max asked.

"Luna,you and Max,gather Medical supplies as much as you can,and stuff them in a bag." Sam said.

"We will." Luna said.

"Let's go." Max said,grabbing his girlfriend's hand,as they went in search of medical supplies.

"What about us,we need something to defend ourselves." Alicia asked.

"But we can't use knives or something sharp,as we promised that we wouldn't kill John." Emily said.

"I think i saw aisle with Baseball bats." Zach said.

"Okay,then Zach,you,Tori,Riley,Trent and Alicia go search for them,we will keep searching for our parents." Sam said.

"Be careful,everyone." Alicia said,as they all placed their hands in the middle.

"We will, and good luck." Sam said as they went their own ways.

"We have to hurry." Emily said.

"Yeah,who knows when John will break free." Sally said.

Sam didn't say nothing as they kept walking,then he heard his walkie talkie start to make a sound.

"Hello,what is it?" Sam asked.

_"Sam,it's me Riley,we saw John he's heading your way,you have to hide now!" Riley shouted_

"Shit,he's coming guys,everyone hide!" Sam said,everyone started to search for place to hide,they were in aisle with all the paper towels,they moved some and they hid themselves behind them.

Sam was breathing slowly,Sally and Emily were with him, he peeked through a hole,and he saw John walking through aisle.

"Come out,come out wherever you are." John taunted as held in his hands an axe.

"I can't wait to see what your insides look like!" John said with an insane look on his face,Emily and Sally placed their hands over their mouths to prevent themselves from making a sound.

Luna and Max were stuffing many medical supplies as much as they can,after making sure they had enough,they were heading back to meet up with the others,when Max bumped into a shelf and dropped a few bottles.

"Shit,Max are you trying to get us killed!" Luna scolded.

"Sorry!" Max said,then his walkie talkie went off.

"What is it." Max said.

_"John's heading your way!"Sam said._

"We have to hide now!" Max said,as the two searched for a place to hide.

John was coming closer to the aisle,when he got there he didn't see anyone.

"These teens sure now how to play tricks on me." John growled,as he left,Max who was hiding in the freezer which has the dairy products,came out of his hiding spot,Luna then came out from her hiding spot,behind some boxes.

"Man,i was getting cold in there." Max whispered.

"Then why did you hide in there?" Luna asked.

"Never mind,we have to go." Max said as he grabbed Luna's hand and the two started leaving.

Sam and the others were hiding when they saw John,Sam was hiding underneath a table that had canned foods.

Sam was breathing slowly as he saw John's feet.

"Now,where can you be?" John said with a smirk,Sam saw to his side,Riley and Noah,hiding behind a shelf.

"Noah,go see if you can find Chris or Steve."Riley said,Noah nods his head as he runs.

Sam started backing up a bit,when his movement made a few cans fall to the floor.

"Shit!" Sam whispered,John heard the sound and he came back to the table,he smirked as he lifted his axe and struck the table.

Sam screamed,as he started crawling out from the table,John saw him,before he could hit him with the axe,he felt someone hit him from behind.

"Take that you asshole!" Tori shouted,John turned around to glare at her,then he shoved her,Tori then hit a glass case,and she screamed in pain as she fell to the floor.

"Tori!" Zach shouted.

John then tried to kill her,only to turn around and to see another shelf fall on top of him,Tyler,Trent and Max sighed,Trent then picked up the axe.

"Just in case." Trent said,they could hear John try to get up.

Zach then helped Tori back up,as John finally got up.

"Split up everyone!" Sam shouted

(Sam's group: Sam,Emily,Riley,Tyler,Sally,Alicia.)

(Max's group: Max,Luna,Trent,Zach,Tori.)

Sam and his group were running through the clothes meat aisle,then they heard something behind them.

"Keep Running! He's right behind us!" Tyler shouted,Sam turned his head back to see John chasing after them.

Chris and Steve were in the clothes aisle,when they saw Noah,running up to them.

"Noah,what are you doing here?" Steve asked in concern.

"We...Sam...are..getting..the others..." Noah was struggling to say as he kept mixing his words,due to the fear from seeing John.

"Noah,ok son,breathe." Chris said as he placed his hands on Noah's shoulders,Noah then breathed deeply and he sighed.

"Ok,now tell us,what's wrong?" Steve asked.

"We are getting chased by John." Noah said with fear in his voice.

"What?are you sure,sweetie,John is dead." Steve said.

"Well he is here and he is very much alive." Noah said.

"Where is Sam and the others?" Chris asked in concern,then they heard what sounded like screaming.

"There's your answer." Noah said sheepishly as he rubbed his hand.

"Come on,Sam and Emily are in danger!" Steve shouted.

Steve picked up Noah and the two started running in the direction they heard the screaming come from.

Sam's group was running through the toy aisle.

"He's gaining on our asses!" Riley shouted.

"Keep running!" Tyler shouted.

"Can't you see that's what we're trying to do!" Sally growled,Sam turned around to see John running after them.

"Go,guys!" Sam shouted,the others ran in front of him,Sam then dumped several toys and boxes in front of John,before running out.

Emily was running in front,when she ran into her parents.

"Dad! Pops!" Emily shouted in relief,as she hugged her parents.

"Emily,thank gods,your okay!" Steve said in relief as he hugged her,Chris then gave her a hug as well.

"Emily,where's your brother?" Chris asked,then they heard the others,they saw Sam along with Riley,Sally,Tyler and Alicia,they saw John trip and slide down the floor before he hit the wall.

"Nice work Sam!" Tyler whistled.

The others saw Chris and Steve,they ran up to them.

"Sam!" Chris and Steve shouted in relief as they hugged their son.

"I'm okay,i'm okay." Sam said.

"We're glad,but we have to go now." Chris said.

"But we have to find the others." Sam said,then they heard screaming.

"Where's John."Riley asked,as John wasn't there.

Sam knew he had found Max's group,he had to stop his brother no matter what.

**Hope you like it.**


	13. Escape and Kill

Max and his group were in the aisle that had all the kitchen supplies,like plates,glasses,and knives.

John then grabbed a long knife and started to approach them.

"Shit run!" Max shouted as they ran the other way,John followed them.

Max and his group were running,when John suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Oh fuck!" Luna cursed,as John was in front of her,Max then ran over and punched John in the face,John had a angry look on his face,and he slashed Max's chest,Max shouted in pain,John then pushed him to the floor,and he lifted his knife,only for Trent to jump on his back to stop him.

"I got you now!"Trent shouted,John having had enough,he shoved Trent off and it made Trent hit a few plates and glasses,it cut his face and arms,Trent fell to the floor groaning in pain.

"Trent!" Zach shouted,he then placed his arms in front of Tori as John approached him.

"Leave them alone,it's me you want!" Sam shouted,John turned around and he smirked.

"I have been waiting for this for a long time." John said as he approached Sam,with his knife,Max and the others,saw Tyler,Riley,along with Chris and Steve with tasers in their hands (They got it from the cops who were killed by John)

"Just kill me,but don't kill my friends." Sam said as he held his hands up as if he is surrending.

"Before i kill you,i would like to hear your final words."John said with a sinister smile,Max saw Tyler,Riley,Chris and Steve charge the tasers to maximum.

"Well,do you have any last words,Sam?" John taunted as he lifted his knife.

"I do,goodnight." Sam said calmly.

"Goodnight?" John asked with a confused look on his face.

"Goodnight motherfucker!" Chris shouted as he,Steve,Riley and Tyler electrocuted John with the tasers,John then fell to the floor,his body still shaking from the surprise sneak attack from them.

"This is what you get for messing with my family,asshole." Chris said with anger in his voice ,as he made another shelf fall on top of John.

"Ooh,that's gotta hurt." Trent said wincing

"Judging by the 3 times a shelf has fallen on him,it very much hurts." Riley said.

"We can talk about that later,let's get to the cars now!" Luna said,she helped Max walk,Zach helped Tori,Chris and Steve helped Trent walk.

"Our cars are over there!" Sam shouted.

"Okay,we'll drive the car." Chris said,as he went inside and started the car,Steve sat in the front,while Sam,Emily,Riley,Noah and Tyler sat in the back.

"Come on,let's go!" Riley said,Chris started the car and then they drove off,with the others following behind them.

"Sam,can you tell us what hell is happening?" Chris demanded.

"Well,let's start from the beginning." Sam said,he and the others explained how,John already killed Judy,Kim and Carter,and how they had to escape the mansion,which is how they ended in up in Walmart,as they went searching for Chris and Steve.

"I knew we shouldn't have left you all alone in the mansion!" Steve exclaimed as placed his hand on his forehead.

"Don't blame yourself,darling,we didn't know this would happen." Chris said as he placed his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"But i'm glad your all okay." Steve said with relief.

"Thanks." Tyler said.

"We tried to stop John,But we couldn't,Sam couldn't even get his brother to stop." Riley said,at hearing Riley call John ,Sam's brother,Chris stopped the car,the others stopped behind him.

"Hey,be careful,are you trying to cause a car crash!" Max shouted.

"Wait,Riley did you call John,Sam's brother?" Chris asked slowly.

"Yes i did." Riley said.

"But why would you say that,you know that John is not Sam's brother." Steve said nervously.

"Chris,Steve we know already." Tyler said.

"About what?" Chris asked lying.

"That Sam,is really Miguel Rivera." Riley said.

"You told them that!?" Chris scolded.

"I had no choice,they saw me,shouting at my brother to get him to stop killing Kim,and i knew i had to tell them truth." Sam said defensively.

"Dad,he's right,he had no choice,they had to know the truth." Emily said,standing up for her brother.

"But what if words spread,and the Rivera's find out where you are?" Steve says with fear in his voice.

"They won't say anything,i know they won't, i trust them." Sam said.

"We promise,we won't tell anyone." Riley said.

"We swear."Tyler said.

"What about all of you!" Chris shouted.

"We promise!" everyone shouted.

"Ok,just promise not to tell anyone,i don't want the Rivera's to take Sam away from us." Steve said with sadness in his voice.

"We won't,we promise." Riley said.

"Okay,then where should we go?" Chris asked.

"We have to head to the school,since most of the police are there,and we have to warn everyone about John" Tyler said.

"Your right,John could end up killing more people." Chris said,he then started the car and he started driving in the direction of the school,with the others following him.

"Since we have a head start,it's going to take John a while to catch up to us."Riley said.

John was walking outside to his car,he was now pissed off,he would make sure Sam and his family,along with his friends would pay dearly for what they did.

"I'm going to kill all of you,no matter what it takes!" John shouted in anger and rage.

Sam and his family,along with his friends soon made it to the school,they all got out from their cars.

"What do we do now?" Riley asked.

"We split up." Sam said.

"What!No! what if John finds you?" Steve said with fear in his voice.

"It will take him a while to find out,where we are,but the rest of our family could be either in the school or at the festival." Sam said.

"Sam's right,we don't know,where they could be,so we have to split up,me,Sam and our friends will go inside the school,and Dad,Pops you two go see if you can find the others at the festival." Emily said.

"Be careful,my babies." Steve said as he hugged Sam and Emily,and kissed them on their foreheads.

"We will,pops." Sam said.

"Take Noah with you." Riley said,Steve grabbed Noah's hand.

"Well,let's go."Chris said,he then hugged Sam and Emily,before heading to the festival with Steve to find the others.

"Let's head inside." Sam said,the others followed him,and they saw the hallways were empty.

"Are you sure,they can be inside,i mean it looks empty." Trent said.

"We have to make sure,we are going to have to split up,this time we have to each go by ourselves."Sam said.

Everyone then formed a circle and placed their hands in the middle.

"Luna,treat Max,Tori and Trent's wounds first." Sam said.

"I will,follow me guys,let's head to the nurse's office." Luna said,as they started walking in the direction of the nurse's office.

"Come on,everyone." Sam said,then everyone went their separate ways,little did they know,John was outside and he heard everything,he stared at Sally as she was walking all by herself.

"This will allow me to claim you,my dear Sally." John laughed to himself,he then hid himself as he saw what looked like a group of teens.

"Well,did you hear that?" Ryan smirked.

"They all went on their own in the hallways of the schools." Ross laughed.

"Now they don't have a chance against us." Greg said smirking.

"i want to make Emily and her friends pay!" Laura said with a glare.

"I agree with you!" Anna said.

"Well let's go inside!" Lila said,the group went inside,they all went their separate ways.

John glared at them,he had to get rid of them first,he knew they could bring harm to his Sally.

John went inside the school and he went inside the Janitor's closet,he found a few useful tools.

Greg was walking through the aisle,searching for Sam or his friends,he then heard something come from one of the classrooms.

"I got you now." Greg said smirking,he then opened the door and turned on the light,but he didn't see anyone.

Greg turned around only to be hit in the head with a sledgehammer,the hit instantly killed Greg,as it hit him in the skull.

Greg's body fell to the ground,John then started dragging Greg's body,leaving a bloody trail.

Sam was with Riley,they were in the hallway,they still haven't been able to find anyone.

"Let's keep checking." Sam said.

"Okay." Riley replied,they were about to turn around,when they saw two figures standing in front of them,it was Ryan and Ross.

"Oh,you gotta be kidding me." Sam groaned.

"We don't have time for your bullshit,now." Riley said with a glare.

"We don't care." Ryan said with a scoff.

"We want to make you pay for humiliating us." Ross said glaring at them.

"We've had it with your crap! you all have been bullying us,just because we became famous for surviving a killer who tried to kill us!" Sam shouted.

"That's right,and we want the fame to belong to us." Ryan said,Sam saw he held a pocket knife.

"Shit! RUN!" Riley shouted,Sam grabbed Riley's hand and they started running,while Ryan and Ross chased them.

**Hope you like it.**


	14. Sally's Escape

Sally was searching through the cafeteria,and little did she know,Laura and her friends were observing her.

"Let's get that slut." Laura said,her friends followed,Lila was behind them,when she felt someone grab her and place hand over her mouth.

Lila shouting was muffled,John smirked as he lifted his knife and he stabbed Lila in the stomach,he then stabbed her in the chest and then he stabbed her in the heart,Lila went limp in John's arms.

John then dragged Lila's body to the kitchen and he left her body there to surprise Laura and her friends.

Sally was still searching the cafeteria,when she heard someone behind her,Sally turned around to see Laura and Anna.

"Well,well,if it isn't Sally the survivor." Laura teased.

"How did you know we were here?" Sally asked.

"We saw you and your friends go inside the school,we thought this could be a great chance to get our revenge for humiliating us." Anna growled.

"You're just jealous because, we became famous for surviving a killer,and that's a stupid reason to be jealous." Sally scoffed,she then grabbed a glass and hid it behind her back.

"What did you say to me bitch!" Laura scowled,Sally then hit Laura in the head with the glass,she then ran to hide in the kitchen.

Laura cried in pain as she felt blood fall down her head.

"Get her!" Laura shouted in anger.

"Wait where's Lila?" Ana asked.

"Forget about her! let's get that whore!" Laura snarled as the two search for Sally.

With Sam and Riley.

Sam and Riley were running through the halls,they knew Ryan and Ross were behind them.

"You can't get away from us!" Ryan shouted.

Thinking fast,Sam and Riley split up.

Sam then opened a door,and Ryan ran into it face first,he fell to the floor in pain.

"Ow Fucker!" Ryan groaned in pain,Sam then kicked the knife away from him,he tried to run over to it,but Ryan grabbed his leg and he fell to the floor.

"I've had it with you!" Ryan snarled as he lifted Sam's head and started hitting him against the floor.

Sam then shoved his elbow into Ryan's stomach,Ryan winced and then Sam pushed him off.

Riley had been running,he then found a spot to hide.

"This better work." Riley whispered.

Riley then opened the door to the classroom and he hid himself in the very far corner,Ross was in the hallway searching for him.

"Come out of your hiding spot,nerd!" Ross shouted,he then heard a noise come from one of the doors.

"I found you bastard." Ross chuckled,he then tried to open the door but it wouldn't.

"I'm going to kill you,once i get inside." Ross said,he then placed his head next to the door,so he can hear from inside the room.

Then a knife went through the wood,and through Ross' head,Ross gasped,then the knife was removed,and he fell to the floor,dead.

John opened the door and he came out from the room,smirking.

"I'm going to kill Sam and his friends,not you." John said chuckling,he then dragged Ross' body across the hall leaving a trail of blood.

Sam then tried to crawl to the knife,but Ryan grabbed his foot.

"I'm so tired of you,i'm going to kill you!" Ryan shouted in anger,Sam looked back at him,realizing he had no choice,he had to do this.

"And i'm fucking tired of your shit!" Sam snarled,as he then kicked Ryan in the neck,Ryan's neck made a snap sound as he fell to the ground,Sam knew his neck had snapped and it killed him.

"You left me no choice." Sam said with guilt,he then got up and he picked up the knife.

"I better go find Riley." Sam said.

Sally was hiding in the kitchen,she tried to find something to defend herself,she then saw something on the floor,Blood.

Sally placed her hands over her mouth,as she slowly walked over to check it out,and there she saw Lila's body,laying on the floor.

Sally backed away,but she knocked over a pan.

"Fuck!" Sally whispered.

"I heard something,she is in there." Laura said as they went over,Sally grabbed the frying pan for defense and she hid herself.

"Let's split up." Laura said,she and Anna went in different directions.

"Where are you bitch?" Anna sneered as she searched the kitchen,she didn't see John behind her,with a pipe,she turned around,before she could scream,John shoved the pipe through Anna's abdomen and through the wall,Anna died from blood loss.

John smirked,as he saw how her body hang from the wall,now he had to get rid of Laura.

Laura then heard a noise and she went over to investigate it.

"I found you Sally." Laura taunted,only to get hit in the face with a frying pan,Laura shrieked in pain as she fell to the ground,Sally then tried to run,only Laura to grab her leg.

"I'm not done with you!" Laura shouted as he got on top and started clawing and punching Sally.

Sally tried to hold Laura's hands,to stop her,but it wasn't working.

"I'm gonna kill you now bitch!" Laura laughed,then a knife went through her chest,right where her heart is,Laura screamed,then the knife was removed,she fell on top of Sally.

Sally pushed her off,she then saw John,and she fainted.

Sam and the other's met up in the hallway.

"Any luck,guys?" Emily asked.

"Woah,what happened to you?" Tyler asked.

"We got into a fight with Ryan and Ross."Sam said.

"What? that Asshole again,i thought he understood,not to mess with us." Trent said in frustration 

"I'm afraid he didn't and he even tried to fucking kill us!" Riley exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

"That bastard!" Tori shouted.

"How dare he!" Alicia growled.

"I knew Ryan was a jerk,but i didn't think he was capable of murder." Zach said.

"But where is he?"Max asked.

Sam stayed quiet for a minute,Emily walked over to her brother.

"Sam?What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Ryan..he almost killed me,he was grabbing my foot,i had no choice." Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"I kicked him in the face and it snapped his neck." Sam said with guilt in his voice.

"I killed him." Sam said with his head hanging low.

"Sam,no,don't blame yourself,you had no choice,like you said,Ryan was going to kill you and you had to act fast." Riley said placing his hands on Sam's shoulders.

"Thanks Riley." Sam said as he hugged Riley.

"Where is Sally?" Max asked.

"I don't see her?" Alicia said now worried for her sister.

"Let's search for her." Emily said,everyone then went their own ways.

Sally groaned as she woke up,she saw,she was in a classroom,she tried to open the door,but it was locked.

"I wouldn't do anything,if i were you." Sally turned around to see John smiling at her.

"John,how are you alive?Sam told us,that Chris snapped your neck,when he kicked you in the face." Sally asked with shock in her voice,demanding to know how John is alive.

"That's a secret,and i have been hiding in the woods,ever since a year ago,when i tried to kill you all." John said with smirk.

"And you are going to kill me?" Sally asked with fear in her voice.

"No,i don't plan to,i have much bigger plans for you." John said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Sally asked confused.

"Don't you remember Sally,we were friends,when were little,you were my only friend,when you and your family were living in Santa Cecilia." John said with a grin,Sally was shocked,John was the boy who she was friends with,when she and her family lived in Santa Cecilia for a short time.

"No this is a joke." Sally said as he placed her hands on her head.

"It's true Sally,i was the boy you were friends with." John said as he grabbed Sally's arms.

"Let me go,if you are not going to kill me." Sally said afraid what John would to her.

"No." John said,as he then placed his lips on her,Sally's eyes widened as she struggled against John,she then saw his knife and she grabbed it.

"How about you be my girlfriend?" John asked.

"Never!" Sally shouted as she stabbed John in the back,John fell to the floor,Sally then ran to the window,she grabbed a chair and she smashed the window.

Sally turned around to see John standing up,she quickly made it out the window,but she cut herself with the glass,Sally fell to the grass.

Sally then stood up and she started running,but due to her injury on her leg,she was limping a bit.

she saw the festival and even though she would put many people in danger,she had far better chance hiding there.

Sally turned around to see John running after her.

Sally screamed as she kept running hoping to escape him.

**Hope you like it.**


	15. Epilogue

Sally climbed over the fence,she tripped as she saw John clim over the fence,she then started running searching for her parents or any of her friends.

"Get out of the way!" Sally shouted,as she shoved some people aside as she ran,some complained,but then they saw John and they all ran.

"Someone call the police!" Sally shouted as kept running from John.

Scott and Dave were talking with Chris and Steve.

"So that Asshole,is still alive?" Scott asked with shock in his voice.

"Yeah,he attacked the kids,but we were all able to get away." Chris said.

"Which is why,we need to warn the police." Steve said.

Dave then heard what sounded like Sally screaming,he turned around to see her running.

"Scott,look!" Dave said as he pointed,Scott saw his daughter was running,but he could see her limping a bit and he saw John chasing her.

"That psycho is chasing our daughter!" Dave shouted.

"We have to save her!" Scott said with a worried tone.

"Go save her,and we will find the others." Steve said.

"Be careful." Chris warned.

"We will."Scott said.

"Let's go." Dave said,as they ran after John,while Chris and Steve went to find the others.

Sam and his friends had found his uncle and aunts,along with Dr.Leon Reyes,they had told them about John,they saw some people running.

"What's going on?" Elise asked confused.

"John Rivera is chasing a blonde haired girl!" a woman said in fear.

"Sally." Max and Alicia said.

"Where did they go?" Max asked.

the woman pointed in the direction.

"Let's go save our sister." Max said,the two ran in the direction.

Sally ran inside a tent,and she saw a large stage,she went up the stairs,and she turned around to see John.

"Nowhere to go now." John grinned.

"Please don't do this." Sally begged as she backed away.

"I will force to be with me,even if i have to kill your friends." John snarled.

"Leave them alone." Sally said with fear in her voice.

John approached her and then he was hit in the back,he fell to the floor

Sally saw her parents and her siblings.

"Sally,thank god you're alright!" Dave cried in joy as he hugged his daughter,Scott hugged them too.

"We were worried we would lose you sis." Max said with a worried tone,as he hugged his sister.

"But thank goodness it didn't happen." Alicia said in relief.

The group then started to leave,when Dave felt someone stab him in the left leg,Dave shouts in pain,as he falls to the ground.

"Dave!" Scott shouted,as he went to stand beside his husband,who was now bleeding from his leg.

Sally,Max and Alicia gasped as they attempted to run to their parents,Alicia was then shoved and she hit the ground,hitting a fake rock,which knocked her out.

"Alicia!" Max shouted as he went over to stand by his sister,Scott then moved Dave and had him lay against the wall,he then tore a piece of his sweater and wrapped it around the stab wound on Dave's leg.

Sally then screamed as someone grabbed her,and it was John.

"Sally!" Max shouted as he tried to run to his sister,John then took out a gun and shot Max in the chest,Max shouted in pain.

"Max!" Sally shouts,she sees her brother fall off the stage.

"Max no!" Scott shouts,as he runs over to help his son,but John shoots him,he then falls off the stage as well.

"Dad!" Sally shouts after seeing her father get shot.

"Let my daughter go!" Dave shouted.

"No,i plan on taking her with me,she is mine." John said insanely.

"Your sick!" Sally exclaimed disgusted by John.

"Sorry,sweets,but i'm not going to have no for an answer." John replied with a grin.

Sam,along with his sister and his family,along with Riley and Tyler,saw the situation,Chris then came up with a plan,even though Sam didn't like the idea,as he knew his brother might die,but he knew he had no choice,as it was to save Sally and her family.

"Hey,John!" Sam shouted,John turned around,to see Sam,coming up the stage with his hands held up in the air.

"Let Sally,go don't you want me?" Sam asked.

"Yes." John smirked,as he dropped Sally and the gun,he grabbed his knife and charged at Sam.

Sam then got out of the way and he tripped John,John fell to the floor,his knife was then grabbed by Julie.

"Take this you son of a bitch!" Julie shouted,as she stabbed the knife in his left eye,John shouted in pain.

"Help me with this!" Elise said,Julie ran to her sisters side,and with Frank's help,they pushed a bunch of cardboard boxes on top of John.

Sam then went over to help Sally.

"You,okay Sally?" Sam asked as he helped her up.

"Thanks to all of you." Sally said,with a grateful smile.

"Shit,Dave you are bleeding." Chris said,as he helped Dave up.

"Ow,be gentle." Dave said as he winced in pain.

"Alicia wake up." Emily said softly.

Alicia then started to wake up,Emily helped her stand up.

"What happened?" Alicia asked as she rubbed her head.

"You were knocked out by John." Sally said.

"Where is Max and Scott?" Steve asked,Sally was looking sad,and before she could answer,they saw two hands climb up the stage,it was Scott.

"Help me get Max up here!" Scott said,Chris and Steve then went over to help Scott bring Max up onto the stage.

"Ow,fuck,this hurts." Max hissed in pain,as he held his hand on the gunshot wound.

"Dad,Max!" Sally and Alicia shouted as they ran over to hug them.

"How are you alive,John shot you both in the chest!" Sally said with shock in her voice.

"He did shoot us,but luckily we survived." Scott said as he had his hand on his gunshot wound,his shirt was stained with blood.

"But how?" Tyler asked amazed and confused.

"The bullet bounced off our ribs ." Max said with relief,but winced in pain.

"Speaking of which." Tyler said,as he saw the gun on the ground,he went over to pick it up,he saw another gun and he went over to pick that one up as well, and then John emerged from the boxes.

"Tyler!" Emily shouted,Tyler reacted fast and he shot John two times in the chest and it sent him falling back down,but he knocked over a fire torch and the whole stage started to catch on fire.

"Come on,let's get out of here,before the whole place is on fire!" Frank shouted,Chris and Steve led the group out,Chris saw Sam stare at his brother,he ran to his son.

"Sam,come on!" Chris shouted as he grabbed his son's shoulder and led him out of the tent,the group made it out as the tent caught on fire.

"Woah,that was close!" Trent said,as he saw the entire tent engulfed in flames.

"Are you all okay?" Brody asked.

"Yeah,but Scott and Dave along with Max and Sally need medical attention." Steve said.

"This Officer parker,we need a ambulance right away." Jared said into his walkie talkie.

"Give us those guns,Tyler,you don't need them anywhere." Steve said softly,Tyler then handed one to Steve and he gave the other to Chris.

"Where is John?" Brody asked,Steve pointed to the flaming tent.

"So you all killed him,are you sure he is dead?" Tori asked as she hugged Zach.

"We are sure,how can he survive in a flaming tent?" Chris asked.

"I'm not sure,dad,he will always finds a way to survive." Sam said.

"Ok,don't say those things,as they are scaring me!" Riley scolded.

Then they heard a shout and they turned around to see John emerge from the flames as his entire body was covered in flames,he then started running to the group.

Chris and Steve screamed in shock as they started shooting at John,John was sent back falling to the ground,after getting shot by Chris and Steve.

"Shit! that was scary!" Emily said as she had her hand over her chest.

"Now i'm sure he is dead."Max said.

Sam stared at his brother's body and he felt sad,but he knew his parents didn't mean to kill him,as they shot him in self defense.

a hour later, police tapes were everywhere,the police had arrived to take away John's body,Scott and his family were sent to the hospital to be treated for their wounds.

The Matthew's were on their way to the hospital,Sam kept staring out the window,thinking of his brother,and how now his friends knew his secret,that he was actually Miguel Rivera.

He just hoped,no one else would find out,as he doesn't want his old family to find him,but he can trust his friends.

Sam couldn't shake the feeling that is wasn't the last time,they would see John,as he knew his brother always finds a way to come back.

**No matter what.**

**Hope you like it and there will be a Sequel to this story.**


End file.
